


Book 1: The Transfer Student

by edj24



Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Dragons, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Girlfriend, Kissing, Loss, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triwizard Tournament, True Love, boyfriend - Freeform, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: Your name is Lyla Everglade. You were born in Georgia. Your father is a wizard and your mother was a no-maj. She left you and your dad when you were small because of your magical abilities. You have attended Illvermorny School until your dad who works for MACUSA  is given a position as a liaison to the Minstry of Magic in Britain. So you pack your bags and head to the legendary school of magic. You begin your 4th year and it's full of magical surprises.I will be tweaking the story a bit, but keeping the same basic events and overall plot. I am trying to avoid using the same words as the books themselves.I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THESE CHARACTERS OR STORY.I’m just trying to have fun.
Relationships: Reader/ Fred Weasley
Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. The Move

"Lyla, dear? You got the last of the boxes?" Your dad yelled from the stair well.

"Yeah, dad." You shout back at him as you make your way to your new apartment.

Flat. The landlord called it a flat. You had heard a lot of odd words since arriving in Britain. You definitely weren't in Georgia anymore.

It wasn't like you minded that you weren't. You really didn't like the heat of Georgia, and always enjoyed going to school. That was until the bullying started. Your favorite Aunt had shown you a spell to color your hair and you'd made it a really cool shade of blue. The other members of Illvermorny, however, did not find it as cool as you did.

When dad said that you were moving to Britain. You couldn't help but feel a little relieved. You really weren't looking forward to going back this year. You were a Thunderbird, you should face the challenge and adventure of a new school with gusto. You couldn't help, but hear the taunts of you not being a true Thunderbird. You shook your head of the thought.

You dropped off the box in the kitchen. You made your way to what was your new room. You began unpacking your stuff and setting aside clothes for school. You made your bed and flopped down staring at the ceiling.

"Hey! So I went ahead and got all your supplies for school. My assistant really loved shopping for you. She got you what all the 'cool' kids are getting. She also said you'd be in the same year as Harry Potter! How awesome is that?" Dad said peeking in your room.

"Yeah that's great, dad." You say trying to put a brave face on.

"Ly, it will be better here. I know it." Dad said smiling brightly.

You'd never know how heartbroken your dad was. If you didn't hear him crying on some nights when he thought you were asleep.

When mom left he'd been left with a baby and broken heart. She'd been a no-maj and she found out about magic. She declared that your dad was of the devil and walked away from you guys forever. I don't remember this, but Gran, your dads mom did. She told you. Dad never said a bad word against your mother, even if she deserved it. Last you'd heard she was running with a rough crowd. You didn't really remember her sothere wasn't anything to miss. There were those moments where you'd wished you'd had a mom, but you had Gran. She was always willing to step in when needed.

Your dad worked and raised you, as a single dad. There wasn't ever a moment you didn't feel loved. He was the best man you'd ever met.

"I feel it, too, dad." You say smiling back at him.

"Alright tomorrow is packing for school day and checking out Diagon Alley! Then the next day is train to school day!" Dad announces clapping his hands together.

You finished unpacking most of the apartment and ordered a pizza for dinner. Dad always loved no-maj food. You jokes and laughed. It began to feel like normal and home here. You snuggled down into your bed that night feeling hopeful for the future.


	2. The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Diagon Alley for the first time 💖

The next morning dad had made breakfast and was basically bouncing with excitement to explore the city of London. You couldn't help but feel the same because his joy was infectious. You both hurriedly are and were out the door in minutes.

You walked arm in arm with dad down the streets of bustling London. You had to keep him from reciting "Mary Poppins" the entire way. Dad loved no-maj stuff. So did you. He would take you to the movies on Saturdays. You would go see a no-maj film. You would laugh at all the misconceptions about magic and you would enjoy the stories of love, bravery, and friendship that played out on the screen.

Before you realized it you were in front of a place called The Leaky Cauldron. It looked rather run down and deserted. If being a magical person had taught you anything it was that nothing is what it seemed. You and your father entered the shabby pub. It was dark and cool inside. It was filled with all manner of wizard and witch. You also thought might have seen a hag. Dad pulled you through to the bar where you were greeted by a man with few teeth.

" 'Ello sir and lady. Name's Tom. How can I help you?" Tom said grinning at them.

"Hello, Tom. I'm Patrick and this is my daughter Lyla. We just moved here. I was told that I was to speak to you about getting to Diagon Alley." Your dad said smiling.

"Welcome to London. I'll show you the way." Tom said coming around the bar and leading you to the back of the pub.

You went out a back door to a wall. Tom looked at you and winked. You felt the anticipation in you rise. You knew this was going to be good.

"You count three up and two a cross, three times, and then..." Tom said as he did.

The wall began to slowly open sliding apart brick by brick. It revealed a brightly colored alley of shops. You sucked in a breath in awe. You knew your eyes were the size of dinner plates, but you didn't care. You looked at your dad. He looked back at you with the same in awe look as you.

"I love magic." You say to him taking his arm and dragging him.

"Me too, June bug." He said laughing letting you pull him.

You looked at the quidditch supply store, the book shop, and potion shop. You stopped for some ice cream. You saw the magical pet shop and looked at your dad. Dad had an owl, but he'd left Mags with Gran. You'd always wanted owl, but never thought to ask for one since dad let you use Mags. Your dad must have followed your gaze.

"You want to go look and see if you find one you like?" He asked.

"I really would. Is that ok?" You ask.

"It's about time you got your own owl, anyway. You're in fourth year now!" Dad said as he collected their trash and threw it away.

You went into the magical menagerie. It was loud and stinky. It was amazing. You loved it. There were eyes both big and small staring out at you. Feathers flew all around the shop. That's when you saw it. A young barn owl looking at you with curiosity. It tilted it's head to the side. It was the cutest thing you'd ever seen in your life. You went towards it and slowly extended an arm. The owl studied you carefully and then met your eyes. It seemed to make a decision about you. It flew down to you and landed gently on your arm. You looked at your dad with huge smile. He was smiling just as big back at you. The shop attendant began to ring up everything you'd need for your new owl friend. You found out it was a he. You had him in his own large cage and were heading home to pack the rest of your stuff to school.

"You think of a name, yet?" Dad asked carrying the rest of your purchases.

"No, but I am sure it will come to me soon" You say.

"I'm sure." He said chuckling.

You spent the rest of the day packing for school and making sure you have everything ready. You'd gone over the school list twice. Dress Robes were required. What is that about? You thought to yourself. No point in worrying about it now. You got everything packed including the stuff for your new owl. You drug your trunk to the door. So you could get it on the way out tomorrow.

You went to go find your dad. He wasn't in his room, the kitchen, or living room. You went to his office. You found him passed out over some work. You leaned on the door frame and sighed. He worked so hard and you wished that he didn't have to. You went into the room and shook him gently. You led him to his bed and went to your own. You drifted to sleep when a name came to you. Salem.

"Good night, Salem" you said to the barn owl.

He hooted contently in his cage. He must like the name.


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get on the train to Hogwarts and make some new friends ⚡️⚡️⚡️

"Up and at 'em, June Bug!" Dad called.

You groaned and rolled over. You threw the blanket over your head and snuggled down. You heard a hoot. Then you heard foot steps. Suddenly the blanket was yanked away. You shot up and glared are your dad.

"Ah... None of that, Lyla June Everglade. Get your hind end in the shower and ready to go to school." He said arching an eyebrow at you.

"Fine." You grumble as you head to do as your told.

You got yourself ready and grabbed a piece of toast from the counter. You dad was humming along to a song on the radio. He was trying very hard to upbeat. You knew he got lonely when you left for school. He'd never tell you but you knew. You felt the same. It had always just been you and him.

"So you excited for school at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I guess, I'm a little nervous." You tell him.

"You'll do great, June Bug." He said placing a hand on my cheek and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, dad." You say.

"Alright let's go!" Dad said grabbing your trunk.

You grabbed Salem and headed out the door. Dad hailed a cab. You were off to King's Cross Station. Dad grabbed a trolley and put your things on it.

He led the way to Platform 9 and 10. You looked at him quizzically. He smiled at you mischievously and took off at a run. You wanted to yell at him. You watched him run straight at the wall and you braced yourself for his impact with the wall. It never came and your dad was gone. He'd disappeared. You looked around and saw nothing but no-majs around you. You steeled yourself for what you were about to do, which was insane. You took off at a run for the wall and fell directly through it.

Before you stood a huge red train and a sign that read Platform 9¾.The platform was crowded with students and their families. You looked around found your dad laughing at you. He motioned for you to join him. You made your way to him.

"You could've warned me about the platform." You tell him annoyed.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said laughing.

"Patrick!" A voice called.

"Ahh! Arthur!" Your dad said as a ginger haired man made his way to you.

"I see you got on the platform. Ah you must be Lyla! I'm Arthur Weasley. I work at the Ministry with your dad." Arthur said extending his hand.

He was a kind looking man. He had bright eyes and smile. He reminded you of your dad. You took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." You said smiling at him.

"How very polite you are. You can call me Arthur.Come meet the family." Arthur said motioning for you to follow.

"Arthur has a love for no-maj things, like us. It's what drew us together." Dad explained.

"Muggles are fascinating, aren't they?" Arthur said as you broke out of the crowd.

You spilled out into a sea of gingers. There were six fiery red heads, a dark haired boy with glasses, and bushy haired girl. They all turned to stare at you and your dad. You immediately wanted to run away. You wanted to vanish from the spot. Your dad placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"Weasleys, Potter, and Granger meet the Everglades. This is Patrick and Lyla. They are from the states. Lyla is transferring from Illvermorny and will be in her fourth year." Arthur said motioning to you.

You very much wanted to die in this moment. Arthur's intention were good, but you hated the attention. A kindly, red haired woman, you assumed was Arthur's wife stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you dear! I'm Arthur's wife, Molly." She said kindly as you shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." You say releasing her hand.

"These are my sons, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and my daughter Ginny. These two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Molly said pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." You say smiling shyly.

"I like your hair." Ginny said stepping forward.

"Thank you. My Aunt Belinda spelled it for me." You say tugging at a strand of blue.

"Really? Can you tell me the spell?" Hermione said rushing forward.

"I'm not really allowed. It's a hair witch secret." You say looking at the ground.

"Ahh. I see. Well that is fascinating. I have so many questions about America and Illvermorny." Hermione said launching into a stream of questions.

"Easy Hermione let the girl think." The one you think was called Ron said.

"It's alright. I understand the feeling. I have questions, too." You say smiling at the abashed Hermione.

Her eyes brighten. You smile at her.

"Aye! Fred and George help her with her trunk." Arthur said to boys who were clearly twins.

"I can get it." You say going towards it.

"It's alright, we can help you out." Said one twin, "Fred, by the way."

He gave you a little wink that made your heart run a million times a minute. He was tall and lean. He wasn't scrawny. You tell he was muscled. You shook your head from the thoughts swirling.

"Thank you, Fred." You say straightening yourself.

He gave you a little up and down. Then quirked an eyebrow in confusion. You stare blankly back at him. George, you assumed, bursted our laughing.

"Careful Freddy. I think this one might give you a run for your money." George said laughing.

His brothers and Harry laughed.Fred rolled his eyes and threw you a rather cute smile. You held your ground and gave him a little up and down.

"Can't run if he's not even on the same track." You say turning to Ginny.

"Oh I like you." Ginny said laughing maniacally.

"Let's go find a compartment?" You ask her.

"Absolutely." Ginny said taking your arm.

You shot a little look back at Fred, who looked dumb struck. His brother Bill, put hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, you are in so much trouble." He said with a laugh and a wave.

You found a compartment with Ginny. Hermione wanted to share one with you, but Harry and Ron had something to talk to her about. So she left with them. Ginny and you exchanged stories of your lives so far. You has to admit that Ginny's was far more interesting than yours. Also you wondered if all magical schools had the same element of danger as Hogwarts did. Illvermorny has the regular amount ofmagical danger with spells going astray or a magical creature going wild. Hogwarts it seemed was a little more than that.

There was apparently a dark wizard who's name no one spoke and he wanted to rule the wizarding world. He was one of those pure bloods first type of guys. He sounded awful. You'd heard of a dark wizard and a young baby who defeated him. You knew that was the boy you'd met named Harry Potter, but you found it hard to believe. It wasn't that you doubted it. It all just seemed fantastical even for the wizarding world.

The sky darkened and the country grew wilder looking. Ginny said that you were getting close. You wondered where you'd sleep tonight.

"Ginny? How do the dorms work?" You asked tentatively.

"Well first year you are sorted by the Sorting Hat. It is placed on your head and kind of reads your thoughts. It decides where you go." Ginny explained.

"Oh... what about transfers?" You asked.

"I really don't know. There's never really been a transfer before." Ginny said thinking hard.

"Oh, ok." You say as you feel the train slow.

"It'll be ok. You'll have me as a friend, no matter where you go." Ginny said placing a hand on yours.

You smile at her and steel your courage to get up and get ready to get off the train following Ginny.


	4. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sorted 
> 
> 🦁🦡🦅🐍

You stepped on the platform and was swarmed by noise.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!" A voice carried over the crowd.

You turned to see the biggest man you'd ever seen. You stood dumbstruck by the huge man. You felt Ginny pull on you. You let her pull you along. She pulled you close.

"That's Hagrid. He's ground keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Ginny explained.

"He's so big." Was all you could get out.

Ginny laughed and brought you to carriages pulling themselves. You jumped in with her. A familiar face climbed in behind you and slid next to you. Fred Weasley was suddenly very close to you. He was followed by his twin and a black boy with locks. They slid next to Ginny. You crossed your arms and looked at Fred.

"You're a little close, Weasley." You say annoyed.

"So sorry, love." He said softly scooting away a little.

"Don't call me that." You say glaring at him.

His cockiness was a little much. He seemed overly confident about everything in general. He seemed to also be annoyed by the fact that you weren't charmed by him, which was funny to watch.

He was watching you carefully like you were a complicated math problem. You held his gaze. He smiled at you and then turned to his friend.

"Lee Jordan, meet Lyla Everglade, she's a transfer student from the states. Lyla meet Lee Jordan." Fred said introducing you to the boy.

"Nice to meet you." You say extending a hand.

"Like wise. I gotta tell you, Freddy here cannot shut up about you." Lee said smiling devilishly at Fred.

"Lee!" Fred said punching him in the leg.

Lee cried out. Everyone else laughed as the carriage rumbled to a stop. Everyone got out and you exited behind Ginny. You found a hand reaching out to help you down, which you ignored. You heard Fred huff. You smiled to yourself.

You looked up to see a huge castle before you. It was beautiful and teemed with magical energy. You felt excitement surge in you as you followed Ginny up the steps. You reached the top and there was a severe looking woman there. She caught your eye and moved towards you.

"Ms. Everglade?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." You say extending a hand.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. You will come with me to get your house." She said shaking your hand a whipping away.

"See you later, Ginny." You say as you follow Professor McGonagall.

You followed her through the crowd through the entry and to a room near the Great Hall. You entered and found it had four other adults inside. There was a man with white hair and beard with blue twinkling eyes. A kindly looking witch, who clearly worked with plants because there was dirt under her nails. There was a small wizard who smiled warmly at you. There was a tall, greasy wizard who looked like he'd rather kiss a dementor than be here. There was an old wizard hat on a stool. You approached cautiously.

"Ms. Everglade, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore. These are Professor Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. They are the heads of houses. They are here to witness your sorting. Have a seat." The white haired wizard says as he motions to the stool.

Professor McGonagall picks up the hat and you sit upon the stool. She carefully places the hat on your head.

"Hmm... let's see now..." you hear a voice say causing you to start, "Easy child... I'm just having a look in your head. You've got courage, but doubt yourself. You have a good mind that loves to learn. You have ambition. You are loyal and true of heart. You should be in.... HUFFLEPUFF."

"Hufflepuff?" You say as the hat leaves your head.

"My house, my dear! We are glad to have you. I will have prefect help you at dinner." Professor Sprout proclaims happily.

"Congratulations Miss Everglade. I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to the noble house of Hufflepuff." Professor Dumbledore said leading the way out of the room.

The man known as Snape left the room without a word looking very much like a bat. You followed Professor Sprout to the Great Hall. She led you to the far table.

"Cedric, dear come here." Professor Sprout said waving a handsome older boy over.

Good Lord, in heaven... he is pretty... You think to yourself. He approaches smiling and friendly looking. He smiles at you and then at the Professor.

"Cedric Diggory, this is our new transfer student Lyla Everglade. She's in fourth year. She was just sorted into our house. You'll help her?" Professor Sprout said to him.

He nodded and extended a hand. You took it and shook it. Praying that your hand wasn't sweaty. He extended his arm. You took it and waved at the Professor. She smiled and headed to the head table with the teachers.

"Transfer, huh?" Cedric said to you.

"Illvermorny." You say trying not to sound like you swallowed sand.

"America? Wow. What brought you across the pond?" He said offering the bench next to him.

"My father became liaison for MACUSA at the Ministry." You tell him taking the seat.

He begins to introduce you to some of his friends. Then to some kids in your year, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who all seemed really nice. Susan and Hannah seemed happy to have another girl around. They chatted with warmly and you felt in that moment like maybe Hogwarts might be different. Your dad might have been right this year will be better.

Cedric was telling you all you needed to know about the castle. He was so nice and easy on the eyes. He made you laugh. You were having a great time.

The hat sang a very ominous song and the sorting was fascinating to watch. Then the feast began and plates filled with food magically. The other Hufflepuffs helped you navigate the local cuisine. You actually liked a lot of it. It wasn't Gran's home cooking, but it'll do. You listened to the Hufflepuffs talk and gossip about the latest rumors.

"Harry and Hermione look close." Susan said slyly.

"I'm pretty sure they are just friends." You say quietly.

"Huh?" Hannah asked, "how do you know?"

"I met them earlier and the way the interact is more friend than relationship like, but I mean that's my opinion." You say.

"You got a crush on Potter?" A snotty looking boy down the table spat.

"Not that it's any of your business, no I do not. He's fine and all. He's just not for me. I was simply stating an observation as a outsider looking in. " You spat back at the boy.

"She's got you there, Smith. Serves you for being a nosy prat." Cedric said to the boy, who looked abashed and turned away.

"What's his problem?" You ask Cedric.

"Ignore Zacharias. He's a prat." Cedric said stealing a potato off your plate.

"Stop taking my potatoes. What's a prat?" You ask smacking his fork away.

"An idiot." Hannah said giggling.

"Ahhh. Well that's true. He is a prat." You say glaring at his stupid blond head.

The desserts appeared and you felt like you were about to burst. Cedric was teasing you about your drawl. When you looked across the hall to find the eyes of Fred Weasley boring into you. You head his gaze which flicked to Cedric briefly. You rolled your eyes and went back to talking with Hannah. You did keep checking to see if he was looking. You'd catch him every so often and then he started talking to a pretty brunette girl. Something inside you twisted. You shook your head.

Then Dumbledore began announcements and there was a new teacher, who burst into the room. He was the scariest looking guy you'd ever seen. Alistar Moody, or Mad Eye as the other students were whispering. He looked mad with his magical eye shifting around. He began to talk of another event that caused the quidditch season to be cancelled the Triwizard Tournment, which by all accounts sounded insane and dangerous. You saw many people around the world stir with excitement at the announcement. The competition was for 6th year and above. Cedric made a triumphant noise next to you. The Weasley Twins were loud with their protests. Dumbledore quieted then. Then he sent you all off to bed.

Everyone was buzzing with this information. Cedric extended his arm again and you realized a lot of girls were glaring at you. Girls weren't the only ones. A very annoyed looking ginger Gryffindor boy was staring at you. You did your best to ignore him. Cedric led you on to the dorms.

"You realize you just made me the most hated girl in school right?" You say elbowinga little.

"What do you mean?" He asked actually looking confused.

"Oh come on..." You say rolling your eyes.

"What?" He asks halting.

"Are you blind? Nearly every girl out there gutted me with their eyeballs. They want you." You say sardonically.

"Oh. Well I really don't notice. I mean... I like a girl... She's in Ravenclaw. I wouldn't want her to think..." Cedric stammered.

"You got it bad, huh?" You say smiling at him.

"Don't tell..." Cedric began.

"Your secret is safe with me, Diggory." You say pushing him along.

"Yours is, too, by the way." He said smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"My secret?" You say bringing him to a halt.

"Fred Weasley couldn't take his eyes off you. Fred is a big headed prankster most of the time. So I got a kick out of messing with him. I saw the way you looked at him. He might annoy you, but you like him." Cedric said pulling you down the hall.

"I do not." You say defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that, Everglade." Cedric chuckles.


	5. Class Is In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school! You meet a certain Slytherin!

You woke up the next morning in your new dorm which you shared with Hannah and Susan. You wondered what had become of your owl, Salem. They explained that he was in the Owlery. He'd find you when he wanted you.

They helped you figure out the showering situation and got you to breakfast. You sat at the table half asleep when a cup of coffee was sat down in front of you.

"Morning, Everglade." Cedric said cheerily.

"I'm gonna need you to talk quieter, Diggory. I am not a morning person." You say taking the coffee and sipping it.

The caffeine flowed through your veins warming you inside. You sighed contentedly.

"Alright grumpy." He said sitting across from you.

You we're facing the Slytherin table, where a bunch of very pompous looking kids were sitting. Hannah had explained the way certain Slytherins felt about half bloods and muggle born students. It was very much like this dark lord, where they didn't need to exist. There was a particularly snooty looking blond boy that you could tell that you wouldn't like just by the way he carried himself.

"Incoming." Cedric said quietly.

You felt someone behind you. You didn't have to guess who it was. Cedric's face was enough to convince you of the identity.

"Can I help you, Weasley?" You say not looking at him.

"Yeah, my sister wanted me to give you this." He said throwing a note next to me.

"Thanks." You day still not looking at his cute dumb face.

"Weasley? What are you doing? Trying to flirt with the fresh meat?" The pompous blond boy called.

You felt Fred tense behind you. Cedric turned and rolled his eyes.

"Come off it, Malfoy." Cedric said bored.

"What's it to you, Diggory? You gotta crush on Weasley? Oye! New girl?" The boy called Malfoy jeered.

"My name is Lyla Everglade." You say flatly looking him over and finding him unimpressive.

"Well, Lyla, you should know that the Weasley lot are blood traitors who don't have two sickles to rub together." He called looking maliciously at Fred.

"Am I supposed to care about anything you just said? Who are you? Malfart, was it? Are you special? Oh I bet you are. I bet... you ride high in daddy's money. You buy your friendships and use fear to keep them in line. Also judging by your inferiority complex that is oozing off you. You probably are lacking in other areas as well." You say sweetly giving him a once over at the last part.

"Oh, I like her." You hear George Weasley say behind you.

Cedric choked on his juice and laughed. Susan and Hannah were giggling madly. Ernie gave you a little nod. Justin was busting a gut. Zacharias looked impressed.

"Listen, here you Yank. My father is a very important man. He can get your father fired. That send you packing right back to the states wouldn't it?" He said venomously.

"That'd be so scary if my father worked for anything your father could touch. My father is MACUSA. So your posh daddy doesn't have a single say in my life. Also if you need another reason to get off your high horse. Weasley might be a blood traitor, but I'm half-blood. Go fly a kite, rich boy." You say turning to Fred.

He was looking down at you like you were the most terrifying and beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He smiled at you and you rolled your eyes. Cedric laughed.

"I think you might be my new favorite person, Everglade." Cedric said chuckling.

"Who is that guy?" You asked.

"Draco Malfoy. He's a right, prat." Fred said glaring at Malfoy as he went and grabbed his class schedule.

"I got that." You say looking up at Fred.

"Thanks." Fred said quietly for only you to hear.

"I didn't do it for you Weasley. I did it because my whole life has been dealing with pretentious guys like him. I am not going to deal with that one." You say as you get up and walk to the front table.

(Conversation you don't hear)

"Freddy, I think you need to set your sights else where." George said to his brother.

"I wouldn't." Cedric said to him.

"Yeah? Why's that Diggory?" Fred asked annoyed.

"She's not going to make it easy for you. Doesn't mean she doesn't like you." Cedric said sagely walking toward you.

(Back to you)

You got your schedule, which seemed pretty standard and normal. Professor Sprout was who you had first with the Gryffindors. You turned and ran into Cedric.

"Good, Lord, Diggory." You say flustered.

"Where you headed first?" He asked taking your schedule, "Ahh the greenhouses! Let's go grab our books and I'll show you the way."

"Hey, Cedric. You know Hannah can help me right?" You say eyeing him.

"I know. I like talking to you though." Cedric said shrugging.

"Ok, weirdo." You say snatching your schedule back.

You walked back to the common room and grabbed your things. Cedric was waiting for you. You realized that as handsome as he was, Cedric would never be anything more than a friend to you. He was brotherly. You were pretty sure that you would be good friends.

He led you to the greenhouses and said good bye. You entered the greenhouse with Susan and Hannah. You saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. You waved and went to them along with the other Hufflepuffs.

"Hey, guys." You said setting your stuff next to Ron.

"Hi, Lyla. How's Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked politely.

"It's really great everyone seems really nice!" You tell her.

"That's great." Harry said smiling at you.

"Honestly everyone has been so nice. Well expect for what was his name?" You asked Hannah.

"Draco." She supplied.

"Yes, Draco." You told them.

Harry and Ron made noises of disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ahh. So you know him?" You joked.

Everyone laughed. You were introduced to other Gryffindor fourth years. There was Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. They all seemed nice enough. You greeted each nicely. They all had lots of questions about the states and Illvermorny. Soon class begun and Professor Sprout began talking about bubotuber pus and it's attributes. You were happy to know a lot of the information. According to Ernie you gave Hermione who was top in the year a run for her money. She congratulated you on your knowledge. Professor Sprout seemed impressed as well.

"A great addition to my house." She kept saying.

You were so happy that it was all going so well. You let Susan and Hannah lead you to the next class.

So on the week went, classes and making friends. You liked your classes, mostly. You liked Transfiguration with McGonagall. She was tough but fair. You liked Charms with Flitwick. He was fun and attentive in his teaching. History of Magic was taught by a ghost which was mind boggling to you. You weren't very into defense against the Dark Arts and Mad Eye Moody freaked you out. You just got a bad vibe from him. Potions, which back home was one of your top classes, was absolutely frustrating. Snape was never impressed by anything anyone did. You were informed that it was pretty normal. Snape didn't seem to care about the Hufflepuffs at all. Care of Magical Creatures was interesting to say the least. Hagrid who seemed to have his heart in the right place, obviously thought too highly of the skills of his students. Ernie got burnt by the blast ended skrewts which were giant fire scorpion things. You wouldn’t say it was your favorite class.

You wrote a letter to your dad telling him of all you we're doing in school and how happy you were.

You beginning to make a nice little place for yourself at Hogwarts.


	6. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauxbatons , Durmstrang, and Goblets OH MY!
> 
> Attention from another suitor?

As September faded into October, you began to really hit your stride in school. You and Ginny would hang out during break times along with Hermione. The boys would make an appearance. Fred would poke his head into conversations just to poke at you. You found him annoying but he was growing on you. He'd find you in the halls and walk with you. Something told you he was going out of his way to do this. He was persistent.

Your fellow Hufflepuffs we're becoming much like your family. Cedric was like a big brother to you. He had his heart set on entering the Triwizard Tournament despite you saying he was insane for doing so. He'd laugh at you. Hannah and Susan were becoming your best friends. You wrote to your dad every week keeping him updated on what was going on. He seemed happy to hear about how well school was going.

Halloween was fast approaching which was when the other schools participating in the tournament would be arriving. You were chugging along in your classes. Your professors were impressed with your work. Well except for Snape who hated everyone according to Fred.

Finally the day before Halloween arrived and everyone was practically buzzing with excitement. At the end of the day everyone was told to leave their belongs in their dorms and gather on the front step. You waited for what seemed like forever.

"'Maybe they got lost." Hannah whispered.

"Don't be daft, Abbott." Smith snapped.

"Bugger off." You glared at him.

"My legs are going numb out here." Cedric said.

"That doesn't sound like champion talk, Diggory." You teased.

"Shut up." He hissed at you.

Suddenly there was noise and people pointing at the sky. There was something hurtling towards them from above. As it came into focus you realized it was a carriage pulled by flying horses. Beauxbatons Academy made their appearance with their light blue uniforms and giant headmistress. Then from the lake arose a ship bringing the Durmstrang Institute with their students. One of which looked mighty familiar.

"Ced?" You said leaning back.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"That's Viktor Krum." You said dumbstruck.

"No... it's not... Merlin's balls... that's Viktor Krum..." He breathed.

"Nah, ya think?" You quipped at him.

He glared at you. You huffed at him. You all were shuffled back into the castle and into the great hall. The feast was spectacular. The Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw and the Durmstrang kids with Slytherin. Cedric was practically drooling over both the French girls and Viktor Krum.

"Your mouth is hanging open." You tell me.

He snapped it shut and grunted at you annoyed. You sighed at him.

"Excuse me." Came a heavily accented voice.

You looked up into the face of the one and only Viktor Krum. You tried very hard to chill out. Your dad loved quidditch and he would die to know who was standing in front of you.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" You hear yourself say.

"Yes. I am vondering if you were finished with the kebapche." He said pointing at dish you'd never even seen in your life.

"Sure." You say.

"Thank you..." he said trailing off clearly wanting a name.

"Lyla Everglade." You say automatically.

"You are not from here, I am thinking." He said looking you over.

"No I am a transfer from the states." You explain.

"Ah. I see. Well it was nice to meet Lyla. I'm Viktor Krum." He said extending a hand.

"Pleasure." You say because words are suddenly gone from your head and you shake his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm fine." You say smiling.

"You are the first person who hasn't asked me for an autograph." He stated.

"Oh. Am I supposed to?" You ask.

"No. I just appreciate it. You talking to me like I am just a person." He said.

Your hand was shaking like a leaf and he released it. He bowed. He smiled and took the dish from the table and you sat there shaking. You looked at Cedric who was just as dumbstruck as you were.

"Did Viktor Krum just talk to me?"You ask the table at large.

"Yes." Hannah breathed.

"Holy mother Mary and Joseph...." you say resting your head on the table.

You heard Smith start to open his mouth. You chucked a sausage at him and hit him in the face. The table broke out in peels of laughter. The feast was drawing to a close.

Dumbledore began to go into the tournament and the danger of it all. He stressed the age limit again. Then a very stern man began to speak about the rules and the importance of magical cooperation. Then they brought out what was to be the impartial judge. They reveal a goblet that had fire inside of it. You were to drop your name in the goblet and you would be entered. Once you entered there would be no going back. You gulped at the thought and looked at Cedric. The resolve on his face was set. You knew there'd be no convincing him out of it. He'd be a great champion. You just didn't want to see him get hurt.

The feast ended and you headed back to your dorm. You were pulled aside by an unseen hand and there he was Fred Weasley. You looked up at him. You could barely keep your eyes open. He looked down at you and moved a stray hair from your face. His hand lingered a little.

"Yes?" You asked testily.

"Did you talk to Viktor Krum?" He asked.

"Jesus Christ... Weasley... Really?" You say turning away annoyed.

This dummy just dida sweet tender gesture and then boom! Moments gone. Viktor Krum was more important than you were apparently.

"Lyla! Lyla, wait!" You hear him call.

"See you later, Weasley." You shout behind you.

You were so mad at him. You couldn't even look at him.

(Conversation You don't hear)

"Sometimes Fred, I question whether you have a brain..." Ginny says glaring at her elder brother.

"What's that mean?" Fred asked whipping around.

"It means Freddy, that you had that girl in the palm of your hand with the little hair tuck. Then you ruined it." Lee Jordan chimes in.

"Bugger off Lee. I did not." Fred said clearly panicking.

"I'll talk to her, but I swear Fred if you don't stop being a prat, I'll set her up with Charlie." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Fred demanded.

"I mean what girl could resist a bad boy who works with dragons." Ginny said flicking her hair out behind her and walking away.

"Get it together, Freddy." George said punching him in the arm.

"I'm trying. She's just... she's different..." Fred says trailing off.

(Back to you)

You go to bed still fuming at Fred's stupidity but your thoughts stray to the moving of the strand of hair. His hand lingering in your hair. You drift off to sleep smiling a little.


	7. The Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the card from? Who would send you flowers?

The next day you woke and stumbled out of bed. You dressed and patted Salem on his head. He gave content hoot and flew out your window. You headed to the great hall. You saw the goblet in the entry hall. You heard a loud whooping and hollering behind. You saw Cedric being herded to the goblet where he dropped his name in. Everyone cheered. You clapped and gave him a smile. He put an arm around your neck and you began to head to the Great Hall.

Then you heard more noise and saw the Weasley Twins coming in. They were going on and on about and age potion. They went over the age line and dropped their names in the room went still. Then people began to celebrate but it was short lived. The brothers were knocked back by a magical force and when they sat up they had great white beards.

Dumbledore appeared and told them to go to the hospital wing.

"Miss Everglade will you assist our friends on their journey?" He asked kindly.

"Of course, Professor." You say heading to Fred and extending a hand.

He took it and you helped him to his feet. He was still weak from being hit with magic. You slipped under his arm to help support him. A girl from Gryffindor, Angelina, you remembered help George. You helped them to the hospital wing. Angelina left them. You stuck around and sat next to Fred's bed.

"You don't have to stay you know." He said looking at you curiously.

"Oh I know. I'm just enjoying this." You say motioning to his beard.

"Oh you're a beard gal." Fred said waggling his now bushy white eyebrow.

"No. I like that your stupidity is now evident by your appearance." You quip at him.

He furrows his brow at you. It's supposed to menacing but the facial hair makes it rather comical looking. You burst out laughing at him. He fights the smile that he so badly wants to give you. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey gives the twins an antidote and sends them in their way beards and all. You walk with them to the Gryffindor common room which by the time you arrive, have disappeared. Fred looks his normal handsome self. Your heart skips a beat looking at him. He catches you staring and winks. You roll your eyes at him.

You went into the Gryffindor common room with them. The minute you saw Ginny you made a break for her and grabbed a chocolate frog from her. She laughed at you and then at her brothers' stupidity. You sank into a squashy arm chair and chatted with Ginny while she worked. The twins brought down some of their school work as well. George took the last arm chair and Fred settled on the floor by your chair forcing you to pull your feet into the chair to keep from touching him. He was working on a History of Magic essay. He was having trouble getting the information to meet the length requirement. He was getting frustrated. His jaw was tight and set. He was tapping his quill on the side of his head. You watched him and thought how cute he looked. You felt someone hit your elbow. You looked to see Ginny smirking at you. She looked at you and then jerked her head at Fred. She was clearly saying help this idiot... with her eyes. You sighed heavily.

He was sitting with his back against the seat of your chair. So you let your legs fall to either side of him. You leaned down to read over his shoulder. Your face was level with his. You felt him tense at this position. You let your left hand rest on his shoulder as you leaned around him. He let out an involuntary noise, which made you feel a thrill of triumph over the cocky ginger. You were really reading his essay while torturing him slowly.

"You're missing an event. That would add the extra length you need. It's here, see?" You say point at a passage in his book.

You turned to look at him. You realized your mistake far too late. Your faces were inches apart. His eyes locked onto yours. Then they flicked to your lips. You thought for a spilt second that you'd let him kiss you if he tried right now. George cleared his throat. Fred looked to where you were pointing in his book.

"You're right, Everglade. Thanks." He said clearing his throat.

"No problem." You say retreating back into the chair, but leaving your legs on either side of him.

He leaned into you often enough that you knew he was doing it on purpose. You helped him and Ginny with a few other subjects.

"What about your work?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I do it the night it's assigned." You say calmly.

"Excuse me?" George said his face queasy.

"What?" You ask suddenly unsure.

"You do homework when it's assigned? You don't put it off." George said looking incredulous.

"Yes. It's called time management, George." You say giggling at him.

He still looked disgusted. Fred was chuckling. You weren't sure when but he'd changed position so that his back was against your left leg. He'd also at some point put his head on your thigh. You'd hadn't felt it until now, and you were now suddenly very aware of it.

"It's time for lunch!" Ginny said hopping up.

Fred popped up and reached out a hand for yours. You slipped past him without touching him. He stared at you confused. You smiled at him. He'd figure it out eventually. That if he wanted you he'd have to ask. Ginny hooked your arm in hers and you both went down to eat.

The day sped by you spent the afternoon learning exploding snap with Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Twins. You weren't very good. You found that once again Fred found a way to be touching you. It's small things that build into lingering touches. Currently you were sitting on a couch his arm around the back with his fingers playing with strands of your hair. You had to leave to go back to your common room to get ready for dinner. You said your good byes. You walked in Hufflepuff common room and was bombarded by Susan and Hannah dragging you to your room.

There on the table next to your bed were twelve roses. You looked at them struck dumb. You looked at Hannah and Susan. They shrugged. You went to the table and found a tiny card. You opened it. It read:

Thank you for being so kind to me. -V.

You just stared at the card. You has no idea what was happening. Who the hell is V? I don't even know anyone whose name starts with a V... oh no.... oh no. Oh no. No. No. No. You make a break from your room to the common room with the card. You search everywhere. Then Cedric bursts into the common room and you shove him directly back out. He's protesting loudly.

"Shut up and look at this." You say shoving the card into his hand.

"What is this?" Cedric asked confused.

"It came with a dozen roses." You state slowly.

"Whose name even starts with a v? Oh Merlins ball sack... No way. There's no way." Cedric said looking up at you in shock.

"Right?" You say back.

"Only he's the only one I know with a v name." Cedric said now full blown panicking.

"I know, Ced." You say joining him in the panic.

"Are we happy about this or mad?" Cedric asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just spent my whole day hanging out with Fred Weasley. It was great and he was sweet. But..." You start to say.

"He's still not asked you out." Cedric said plainly.

"Yeah." You day your shoulder sagging.

"Fred likes you. I know he does, but if he's not ready to be with you..." He said pulling you into a hug.

"I know." You say your chest feeling tight.

"So roses huh?" Cedric says and immediately putting you at ease.

"Yeah, he must not get people treating him like a human a lot." You say shrugging.

"I mean he's Viktor Krum..." Cedric says and you both laugh.


	8. The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some angst... 🤲🏻

So as you got ready for dinner, you were hounded by Hannah and Susan. They were going a mile a minute with their words.

"Who are they from?"

"Are they from Fred?"

Are they from your dad?"

You handed Hannah the card. She read it and passed it to Susan. They both looked confused.

"Who's V?" Hannah asked.

"I think it's Viktor Krum. I'm not sure though. I don't know or talk to anyone with V in their name." You explain flopping down on the bed.

"You talked to him for like four seconds." Susan said with a bit of an attitude.

"Well, Susan. I guess nobody has ever treated him like a person before. I was nice to him and didn't you know ask for anything from him." You snap.

"I didn't... I know... sorry" Susan said quietly.

You knew Susan was just jealous and she didn't really mean to sound so rude. You were just confused and your stomach was doing flips. You sighed deeply and heaved yourself off the bed. You left the room and headed to dinner. You went to the Hufflepuff table and sunk down next Cedric.

"You ok?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I'm just confused and I just want to go to bed. I want to forget this whole day." You say leaning your head on his arm.

He rested his head on top of yours and breathed into your hair. He anchored you for a moment. You sat up when others started to enter the hall.

"Thanks, Ced." You say quietly.

"You'd do the same for me, Ly." Cedric answered quietly.

You saw him staring at the Ravenclaw table. He always was looking over there. You tried to make a guess about who his crush was. You couldn't quite figure it out. You knew that Cedric would tell you when he was ready. You turned back to facing front. That's when you realized you we're facing the Slytherin table again. The Durmstrang students were entering the hall. You looked down at the table and began making circles with your finger. You were trying very hard to not look at them. You weren't sure if you want the confirmation that Viktor Krum had sent you flowers or not. Cedric elbowed you knocking your arm from the table. You glared at him. He nodded towards the Gryffindor table. You looked and your heart sank... 

Fred was walking in with that brunette girl with her arm wrapped around his. You wanted to throw up, run away, and die all in the same moment. You wanted to cry. That's when Fred seemed to sense your eyes. He looked in your direction, but you never saw his reaction to you seeing him. You whipped around and fought back tears. Why am I crying over stupid Fred Weasley? It's not like I'm his... his... his girlfriend. You thought sadly to yourself.

"Ly..." Cedric began.

"It's fine." You say quickly.

You take a deep breath and stare at the starry ceiling. The table suddenly goes silent. You look back down. You find Viktor Krum standing before you. He shifts nervously. He smiles at you. He is very handsome. He's built like a tank, all muscle.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hello." You answer.

"Did you get the..." he started.

"Yes. Thank you. They were lovely."You say quickly knowing everyone in the surrounding area is listening.

"Oh good. You like them. You are velcome." He answers letting out a breath.

He must have been holding his breath. Why though? Did he think you wouldn't like the flowers? You realized that the famous quidditch player was not a custom to people not fawning over him. He didn't know how to read you.

"Do you want to sit?" You ask.

"May I?" He asked Ernie who he would be sitting next.

Ernie shook his head vigorously and for the first time since you'd met him, he had nothing to say. One of Viktor's friends sat next to him. Viktor was asked many questions by everyone around him. He only looked at you however. He answered everyone politely. He asked you a few questions about yourself. You obliged him. He was charming and was actually very quick witted.

"Did you enter the tournament?" You ask him casually.

"Yes. My head master was implicit that I do. I will bring honor to Durmstrang." He said almost robotically.

"Doesn't you being a famous quidditch player do that already?" You asked.

"Onevould think so." He said heavily.

"Aren't you considered the best seeker in the league?" You ask.

"I vouldn't say that..." he said blushing a bit.

"I would. I think that's pretty honorable." You say as you eat.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Lyla has a real way of putting you in your place. Whether good or bad." Cedric said sardonically.

"Ahhh, I see. I like that." Viktor said and you could feel his gaze on you.

You skin felt like it was on fire. You knew you were blushing. Hannah and Susan were trying very hard to mask their giggles. They were unsuccessful. You looked up to find Viktor smiling warmly at you. You smiled back.

"Oh shit." Cedric said.

"What?" You ask.

"Incoming." Cedric said panic in his voice.

You turned to see Ginny coming in hot at you. She looked angry. You tried to figure out why.

"Lyla, I want you to know that Fred is a prat. I will be murdering him soon. I'm sorry my brother is an idiot." She said looking at you sadly.

"Ginny, it's fine." You day much braver than you thought possible.

"Yeah, well I am still going to hex him." She said.

You laughed at her. She suddenly seem to realize that Viktor Krum was sitting across from you watching your interaction. She froze and looked from him to you.

"Ginny..." You began.

"Nope. We will discuss it later. This however is an interesting development." She said smiling like fox.

You knew what Ginny was going to do as soon as she returned to the Gryffindor table. She was going to point out where Viktor was sitting and who he was talking to, to her prat brother. You wanted to stop her. You knew it was no good. Once Ginny had her mind on something there was nothing that would get in her way. A small part of you hoped that it hurt Fred a little. You shook your head and turned back to the table. Viktor was now eyeing you curiously.

"This Fred, he is your boyfriend?" Viktor asked suddenly guarded.

"Lord, no." You say laughing.

"Ahh it just seemed..." he began.

"His sister would like for that to happen, but her brother and I would never work." You explained.

Viktor seemed satisfied with that answer and the conversation flowed again. The feast carried on until the torches dimmed.

Dumbledore was talking about the tournament and how the champions would represent their school. Honor, glory, and riches abound. You really hoped it was going to be safer this time.

The first champion to be drawn was the Durmstrang champion.

"Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Viktor stood and waved. He gave you a little wink and headed to the champion waiting area.

Next was Beauxbatons.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore sang out.

A blond girl flounced her way to the room. She was beautiful. Her beauty was almost magical itself. You suddenly were very self conscious.

Finally the Hogwarts champion. You held Cedric's arm. He was shaking.

"No matter what, I think you're a champion." You say quietly

"Merlin, you are a sap." Cedric laughed.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore cried.

The Hufflepuff table exploded. You found yourself hugging Cedric and shouting along with everyone else as he made his way to the room with the other champions. The room was beginning to quiet when the goblet spat out another name. Another name? What was happening? You thought to yourself.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called.

Your heart dropped looking over at the Gryffindors you saw Harry's face fill with fear. A dark realization came over you. Harry didn't put his name in. Harry was shoved towards the room and disappeared. The room erupted in noise. Outrage and anger was potent in the room.

"Of course, Potter put his name in. He's always wanting attention." Ernie said snidely.

You got up from the table and dashed to find Ginny and Hermione. You found them both bickering with Ron.

"Guys!" You shout coming in.

"I don't care Hermione." Ron spat and walked away.

Hermione looked horror stricken. Ginny looked pissed off at Ron. That was pretty normal.

"There's no way Harry did that, right?" You ask Hermione.

"I really don't think so. Harry's a decent wizard, but he didn't want to enter in the first place. He barely likes the attention he gets now." Hermione explained panicking.

"I know." You say.

"No one is going to believe him." Ginny said quietly.

"No they won't." Hermione said sadly.

"I do." You say.

"So do I." They said in unison.

The air felt heavy like it was pushing you into the floor. You turn to go and ran smack into Fred freaking Weasley. You slip around him. He grabs your arm and you try to shake him off.

"Let go." You say glaring up at him.

"So Krum, huh?" He asks his face hard.

You realize he's angry. What an ass! He doesn't get to be angry. You feel rage rise inside you.

"So what's her name again? Alicia? Huh? What was that Weasley? I can't quite hear you over your own hypocrisy?" You bite back.

"Excuse me." He said pulling you closer.

"You heard me you self righteous ass." You say your face inches from his.

You can hear Ginny and George trying to get you both to stop. Neither of you were willing to concede the point. You were both to angry.

"Don't come crying to me when he drops you when he's got what he's wanted." Fred spat at you.

"Oh, Weasley, I wouldn't come crying to you if you were the last man on earth." You said venomously.

"What is your problem?" He asked pushing you away.

"What is yours?" You parrot back.

"I thought... never mind." Fred said walking away.

"You don't get to be mad at me. You were the one who didn't make a move." You shout at his back.

Fred freezes. You turn and walk away. You let the tears stream down your face.

(Conversation you don't hear)

"Freddy..." George begins.

"Don't baby him." Ginny snaps.

Fred had turned to watch you walk away. He saw your hand wipe your face. He knew you were crying and Fred knew he'd screwed up. His heart broke. He'd hurt you.

"She's right." Fred said walking toward the common room.

"Well this night is shit." Ginny says sighing.

There were grunts of agreement.

(Back to you)

You were one of the last students to head to the common room. You ran full force into a mass. You look up apologizing.

" 't's alright Lyla." You hear the heavily accented voice of Hagrid.

"Sorry Professor." You say wiping your face.

"Why are you crying?" Hagrid asked handing a handkerchief that was as big as your whole head.

"It's nothing, sir. Just boy problems." You say sounding silly.

"Ah Mr. Weasley being thick again, is he? Hermione told me," Hagrid said softly.

"Yes" you say.

"He'll come round, Lyla." Hagrid said placing a giant hand on your shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." You say handing him his handkerchief back.

"Call me Hagrid." He said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." You smiling small.

"Alright, then head back I'm sure your house will be celebrating." Hagrid said his tiny eyes shining.

"Yes, Hagrid." You say heading back to the dorms.

You bypass everyone and fall into bed. You stay under the cover the tear of heart break spilling out.


	9. Things Aren’t The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more angst and a little spice 🌶

You were in your bed still when the knock came. Susan came to the door and you heard Cedric.

"She's not getting up today." Susan explained.

"Let me see her." Cedric said quietly.

"She's asleep." Susan said.

"I swear to Merlin. I am going to kick Weasley ass." Cedric said angrily.

"Get in line." Susan said.

"I'll bring food from breakfast." Cedric said.

"That's a good idea." Susan said quietly.

"I'm getting up." You say leaving your bed.

"What?" They say unison.

"I'm coming to breakfast," you say grabbing your things and heading to the wash room.

You splash water on your face and do what you can to make it look like you hadn't cried over Fred Weasley all night. You head out to the Great Hall with Susan and Cedric tailing you. They were in shock.

"You don't have to.." Cedric said.

"Shut up, Diggory. I'm not having the Hufflepuff champion wait on me." You say.

"So you are ok with Potter being a champion?" Cedric said annoyed with your choice of words.

"Listen you big idiot. That young boy couldn't spell his way out of a paper bag. You're telling that you are daft enough to think that he somehow got his name in the goblet. Grow up." You say plunking yourself down at the table.

No one spoke to you after that. You were fine with that you didn't really care. You finished eating and threw on your jacket. You walked around the castle alone. You tried to figure out at what point you went wrong. You couldn't find it. You sat at the edge of the lake staring out at the water. The Durmstrang ship was rocking slightly. You heard footsteps coming your way. You ignored them. They stopped behind you. Then a person sat down next to you. You looked to find Viktor Krum. He sat looking at you. He studied your face.

"You have been crying." He said softly.

"No. I'm just tired." You say looking away.

"You are a bad liar." He says bringing your face back to look at him.

He lets his hand linger on your cheek. His thumb makes a small circle on your cheek. He just sits there looking at you. He doesn't ask you anything or say anything. He's just watching you. You lean into his hand and close your eyes. You didn't know why Viktor liked you. You just knew he was here and he wasn't demanding anything from you. You sat like that for a while. You backed out of the contact and looked at the lake. You shivered.

"How aren't you cold?" You ask looking at his running shorts and tank top that revealed huge muscled arms.

"Bulgarian, remember?" He said laughing.

You smile and giggle.

"Right, it's always cold there." You say.

"Yes." He said standing and he reached out a hand.

You looked at him and his hand. You has always been hesitant to take Fred's because there was no guarantee that he'd offer it again. He was a player you'd know it the minute you'd met him. Your heart still betrayed you and fell for him anyway. You reached up and took Viktor's hand. He helped you to your feet. Then let his hand engulf yours and he began to walk with his hand in yours. You talked, not about Fred, but about everything else. He made you laugh and you him. You both just enjoyed a moment away from your realities.

Then you met Harry and Hermione while walking. Harry's eyes immediately fell on your hands. He looked at you confused. Hermione started to push him onwards whispering that she would explain later.

You spent the morning walking and talking. He needed to go change before lunch. So you waited patiently. He came bounding to you with a dark blue sweater and dark jeans on. It hugged his body perfectly. He took your hand again and you went up to the castle. You went sat at the Hufflepuff table and he was next to you. You faced away from Gryffindor because you didn't want to see Fred's stupid face. Viktor spent the lunch straddling the bench and looking at only you. You noticed the many female glares from all around you. You didn't care.Viktor placed a hand on your thigh. It was light and comfortable. He was laughing at something you said when Cedric approached.

"You seem in a better mood." He said quietly sitting across from you.

"Yeah." You said.

You weren't going to apologize to Cedric for telling him exactly how daft he was being about Harry. You'd do it again.

"She just need to walk it off, I think." Viktor said smiling at you.

"Yes." You said smiling back.

Cedric was watching you. You know he saw the smile didn't reach your eyes. You knew he was going to try to corner you later. That's when the slimeball Malfoy, came up to your table.

"Viktor, I've noticed you spending a lot of time with this lot. I thought I'd warn you that this Yank is a half blood whose mother left her as a baby. Apparently having a magical family was too much for the muggle. It drove her straight into drugs I believe. She's overdosed how many times, Yank?" Draco said smiling maliciously.

You felt Viktor's hand tighten on your thigh.

"You better shut your fucking mouth Malfoy." Came a voice from behind you.

Your heart stopped.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" Malfoy said.

That's when fiery rage crashed over you and out onto Malfoy. He suddenly looked frightened by the look in your eyes.

"Nothing. He'll do nothing. I however will. I'm patient though Malfoy. So when you get what is coming for you, it will be when you least expect it. You will think I have forgotten or that I chickened out. I want you to know I haven't. It's coming. It will be spectacularly cruel and mortifying for you." You say deadpan staring at him blankly.

Malfoy said nothing he just stared. He backed away without a word. You let out a breath that you didn't realize you'd been holding.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked placing a hand on the small of your back.

"Yes, sorry." You said looking at him.

"Don't be sorry. That was pretty hot actually." He said flicking his gaze over you.

You blushed furiously. He smiled. You turned from him and his touch to face Fred.

"What do you want?" You asked arms crossing you chest.

"I wanted to apologize. Then I heard Malfoy." Fred began.

"You thought you'd come save me? Have I ever needed saving, Weasley?" You said eyeing him cold indifference.

"No." He said looking at the ground.

"I don't imagine I ever will." You said as you got up from the table.

"I am sorry." Fred said so that only you could hear.

"I know. I don't doubt your apology. We aren't the same anymore Fred. It's just not the same." You say walking away.

You hear Viktor behind you. He mentions needing to do school work and you offer your help. He accepts it. You sit in the library helping Viktor with some of his work. He really doesn't need it. He really just wanted to spend time with you.

"So, Fred?" He asks and he's not angry.

He's just piecing together your interaction. You know you can't keep it from him for very long. People talk and plenty of people heard your fight.

"Fred and I might have had something. He'd never act on it. He'd just play the field. I decided I didn't want to be on the field with him at all. He was allowed to have other girls hanging all over him. I'm not though. He wouldn't just ask me out." You say heavily.

"I see. I suppose my attention didn't help." Viktor observed.

"No. He got jealous. He said things and I said things. We hurt each other. I don't think we can go back." You say tears brimming.

Viktor took your face in his hands. He wiped your tears. He brought your face close to his.

"Do you like him?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." You say honestly.

"Do you like me?" He asked taking a deep breath.

"Maybe." You say.

"I see." He says.

"Viktor..." you start.

He pulls your face to his and puts his lips to yours. His lips were softer than you'd thought they'd be. You'd been kissed before. But never for very long. He held you there. He was gentle, but firm. He worked his fingers into your hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled away. He looked at you his dark eyes locked on yours.

"I won't ever make you doubt that I want you. I am pretty sure I am not who you want. I will however help you with Fred." He said sitting back.

You sat frozen in place. Your body was both freezing and burning up. Your brain was rushing to catch up. You finally got there.

"Excuse me, what was that?" You ask.

"That Lyla, was a kiss" he says chuckling.

"No shit" you say punching him in the arm.

"I just wanted you to know that I will be here." Viktor said seriously.

"Viktor..." you start.

"Doesn't mean I will not partake until you decide." He said looking across the library at Hermione.

You hadn't seen her here. Shit I really hope she didn't see that. You think. You look at Viktor and laugh.

"Good luck with that one," you say laughing.

"You help me and I help you?" He asks smirking.

"Fine. No more kissing me." You say.

"Your loss." He said chuckling.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. Boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I just writing what I would want to happen to me in the HP world? Yes. Do I regret anything? No. 
> 
> 😘😘😘


	10. The Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite trashy reporter is here to stir some sh!t up! 💚💚💚

As time went on, there had been a day when the champions had been taken aside for interviews and a weighing of the wands ceremony. Cedric said it had been dull and so did Viktor. They'd both lamented about the very strange reporter Rita Skeeter who'd been far more interested in Harry and the champions love lives than about the actual tournament. They'd joked that she buzzed around Harry like a beetle around dung.

You didn't think anything of it. That was a mistake because when the prophet arrived. It was an absolute mess. The article was all about Harry. When the other champions were mentioned their names were misspelled. Skeeter also added a random tidbit to Viktor's tiny bit.

It is rumored that Vicktor Krumm has found himself love in a blue haired witch from Hogwarts. The two were seen kissing rather scandalously in the library. They have been seen eating together and spending a lot of time together. Who is this mystery girl? Rita Skeeter will uncover the truth.

You dropped the paper and felt your face burn. You saw several heads turning to look at you. You got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Lyla..." Viktor called.

"Ly..." Cedric said trying to catch you.

You found a stair well to sit in and you sat there breathing heavily. You were trying to calm yourself down. How did they know about the library? How did she know what color your hair was? What was Fred going to think? What were your friends going to think? Then you thought about your dad. Shit. Your dad! He read the prophet. You held your head in your hands trying to figure out what you were going to tell him. Hey dad I kissed Viktor Krum, but we are just friends. The person I really want to kiss is being a giant moron. Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"Hey." You heard a voice say.

You started and looked up. Fred Weasley was standing in front of you. You dropped your face to hands again refusing to look at him. He sighed and you heard him move closer. You felt hands pull your arms away, forcing you to look up at him. He was know kneeling so you were face to face. He was so close. Your eyes flicked to his lips, of their own volition. He was studying your face. He was still holding your hands at the wrist gently. You both just sat there staring at each other.

"Why did you come?" You asked braver than you were feeling.

"I came because I wanted to know." Fred said his eyes never leaving yours.

"What?" You asked flinching.

"Did you kiss him?" He asked softly.

"Well, he kissed me. It really didn't mean anything because he wasn't who I wanted to be kissing. He knows that. He was trying to prove a point. Besides I think he like Hermione." You say the words tumbling out of you out of control.

"Wait... who do you want to be kissing?" Fred said trying to process your word vomit.

"Oh... uhhh... This guy I know." You say trying to stay calm.

"Guy you know? Do I know him?" Fred asked softly.

"Yeah." You say looking up into his face.

His eyes were far away and lost in thought. He was looking very sad. Does this idiot not know who I am talking about?

"Oh, he's older?" He asked voice cracking.

"Yeah." You answer.

"Oh." He said releasing you and backing away.

"Fred?" You say.

"Cedric's a good guy..." Fred says backing further away the hurt written in his face.

"Fred, I don't want to kiss Cedric." You say quietly as you stand.

"What?" He said stopping.

"I don't want to kiss Cedric. He's my friend." You say firmly.

"Then who?" Fred said looking absolutely and utterly confused.

"You are so pretty and so incredibly dumb." You say laughing.

Fred looked at you incredulously. He looked like he was about to say something when all of your words hit him. He suddenly looks up at you wide eyed. He moves back in closer. He's face to face with you again.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Fred said your lips almost touching.

"Maybe." You say as your heart races.

"Who do you want to kiss, Lyla?" He says softly.

"Fred Weasley." You say grabbing his face and pulling it to yours.

Your mouths crash together. One of his hands is in your hair and the other is wrapped around your waist. Soon his tongue runs over your bottom lip. You allow him entry. You don't know how much time passes. When you break apart, you are both panting. You looked up into Fred's handsome face and he broke out into a big grin. You lifted off your feet and spun you around. You squeal and laugh at him.

"Be my girlfriend." He said breathily as he set you down.

"Alright, then." You say pulling him to you and wrapping your arms around his middle.

He sighed and held you close. He put his head on top of yours. He squeezed you. You suddenly realized you had class.

"Oh we are going to be in so much trouble." You say pulling Fred along behind you.

"I mean I am already in trouble." He said chuckling.

You rolled your eyes at him. He laughed. You parted ways and went down to the green house where your first class was. You rushed in to find the class fully in session. Professor Sprout saw you and made her way to you. She led you out of the greenhouse. You thought that she was going to tell you off.

"Are you alright my dear?" She asked looking concerned.

"What?" You asked shocked that she wasn't yelling at you for being late.

"I saw the article. Rita isn't known for her truth telling plus she didn't even spell Cedric's name right. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I do ask though if you scandalously kiss someone. You try not to do it where everyone can see." She said with a wink.

"Professor, are you not upset I'm late." You ask perplexed.

"My dear, after the morning you had no. I know you wouldn't be late unless something was wrong. Now class is half over. Hannah brought your things. I think that you can observe for today's class." Sprout said ushering you back into the greenhouse. You went to go sit between the Hufflepuffs and the Hermione and Harry.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"I should really be asking you that. That Skeeter woman is awful." You say reassuringly.

"She really is." Hermione said frustratedly.

You looked to find where Ron was and he was with Seamus and Dean. He'd stopped talking to Harry. Hermione said out of jealousy. You could understand. Hermione nudged you.

"What?" You asked.

"I saw that a certain someone followed you out of the Great Hall." She mentioned casually.

"Did you?" You said looking askance.

"Yes. I also noticed he didn't return to the great hall." Hermione stated watching you closely.

"Just ask me Hermione." You say drolly.

"Did Fred talk to you?" She asked quietly.

You knew Harry could hear but he didn't care. He was really just glad you spoke to him given that most Hufflepuffs didn't. Everyone thought he was stealing glory from Hufflepuff.

"He did." You said simply.

"And?" Hermione egged on.

"And...?" You say teasingly.

"Will you please just tell her what you and Fred talked about?" Harry begged.

"Well we talked about the article." You say.

"Oh what did you tell him?" Hermione asked concerned.

"The truth." You tell her.

"Which is?" Hermione asks tentatively.

"That I did kiss Viktor, but he wasn't who I wanted to kiss and also he's interested in someone else. I informed Fred that I want to be kissing his stupid face." You explained.

"And?" Hermione asked on the edge of her seat.

"I kissed his stupid face." You tell her.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione both say looking at you eyes wide.

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted." You told them.

"That's great!" Hermione said beaming at you.

"Happy for you two." Harry said nodding.

"Thanks guys." You say.

The rest of your day consisted of classes and meals where you spent your time staring across the hall at Fred. He was doing the same.

"So I take it that Fred has stepped up his game." Cedric said following your gaze.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, so yeah?" You tell him.

"Yeah? Did he? About time..." Cedric said rolling his eyes.

"Right?" You say.

"What about Potter's friend?" Viktor asked nodding toward Hermione.

"She still doesn't really talk about except to complain that your flunkies interrupt her studying. You might actually have to talk to her." You say eyeing him.

"What do I talk to her about?" He asked.

"I don't know. Books or school? She's not that complicated." You retort.

"Maybe not to you." Viktor mumbled.

The table erupted in laughter. You went to bed that night, happy as could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddy’s you boyfriend 💖💖💖


	11. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred takes you on a date. 💖

As November trudged on you and Fred would carve out time for you two to be together. It was a lot of time spent in the Gryffindor common room and deserted parts of the castle. Fred was sweet and attentive. He liked to always be touching you as if to make sure you were still real. The first Hogsmeade visit was posted.

Hogsmeade was a completely magical village that older students were allowed to visit. When you saw the posting in your dorm everyone was buzzing about the things to do. Professor Sprout informed you that your father had sent a permission slip in. You'd received a letter from your dad following the article. You'd written him first to let him know your side of things keeping it PG. You didn't tell him about Fred. You didn't feel like it was time to tell him, yet. You would soon though.

June Bug,

I have seen the article in the prophet and I know you. You wouldn't be doing the things it said. Also if you were dating Viktor Krum you would've told me. Thank you for clarifying and letting me know my faith in you is justified. Also could you get his autograph?

Love,

Dad

You did get your dad that autograph and he was very pleased with it. You'd become the world's best daughter.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit you went into the Great Hall and Fred grabbed you. He hauled you to the Gryffindor table. He sat you down next to Ginny and plunked down next to you. He kissed your cheek.

"Mornin' love," he said with a wink.

"Am I allowed to sit here?" You said looking up at the head table.

"Asked McGonagall and she said there wasn't a rule saying you couldn't so..." he said triumphantly.

"Ok..." you say eyeing him suspiciously.

"Aye what?" Fred asked looking defensive.

"You asked about a rule?" You asked filling your plate with eggs.

"Yes." Fred stayed munching on toast.

"Fred, you never follow the rules." You say staring at him.

"I know, love, but you do." He said smiling devilishly at you.

He'd asked about it for you. He did it so you'd feel comfortable being here. You kissed his cheek. He smiled wider. George peeked around.

"If you two are going to be this sickening at Hogsmeade, I think I'll stay here." George said disgusted.

"Can't stay Georgie. We got business in the village." Fred stated.

"Business?" You asked Fred.

He and Fred had been discussing "business" for awhile now. Ginny didn't even know what it was. They talked to her about nearly everything. Fred smiled at you and kissed your nose.

"Yeah, I have business first thing and then I am all yours. I am thinking lunch at The Three Broomsticks and then a stroll through the village. I'll show you Zonko's, Dervish and Bangs, and The Shrieking Shack. Ginny and your Hufflepuffs can show you the others while I deal with my business." Fred said running a finger down your cheek.

"Promise?" You say catching his hand and glaring at him.

"I promise, love." He said taking your hand and kissing it.

"You two are gross." Dean Thomas said pulling a face.

"Don't be jealous, Dean." Ginny said teasingly.

You finished your breakfast and Fred walked you to your common room. He kissed you soundly.

"See you at the entrance hall." He said turning away.

You went inside and bundled up since it was chilly out. You found Susan and Hannah in the common room. You went out together to the entrance hall. They were excited to show you the village. You made it to the doors and Fred caught you around the waist. He pulled you to him. You giggled at him. There were wolf whistles from Lee Jordan and some older Gryffindors. Girls giggled at the two of you.

"Missed you, love." He said putting his hand in yours.

"I just saw you." You say smiling and letting him lead you.

"I know." He said kissing the top of your head.

Ginny, Susan, and Hannah fell in next to you while Lee and George were next to Fred. You listened while the others told you all about the village. You just lived in this happy moment of being with the boy you liked and your best friends. Once you reached the village, Ginny insisted you go to the sweet shop.

"I don't need sweets when I have you love. I'll see you for lunch just me and you." Fred whispered in your ear.

You giggled at him. He kissed you sweetly and head on down the path. You watched him leave. Ginny pulled a face and dragged you along.

Hogsmeade was picturesque. It looked like postcard. The girls showed you Honeydukes. It was bright, warm, and sweet smelling. It reminded you of Christmas. You suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Gin?" You ask.

"Yeah?" She said throwing a couple of chocolate frogs in your basket.

"What would be a good gift for Fred for Christmas?" You asked biting your lip.

"Oh... well, Fred loves pranks and jokes. I think he'd like something you made more than something you'd bought." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Oh, well I paint. I mean I am not great, but decent enough. I could paint him something I guess. I don't know what, though." You say thinking hard.

"Maybe something that represents you both." Ginny suggested.

"Maybe." You say still thinking hard.

You purchased your sweets. You all headed to a place called Gladrags, where you found a cute beanie in Hufflepuff colors. The girls made fun of you for calling it that. They called it a benny hat, but whatever. Then they took you to the post office which was filled with owls sorted by how far they could travel. It was amazing. You saw the quill shop where you found a beautiful black raven feather quill. You saw the Hogs Head and the tea shop. It was approaching lunch time and you all headed to The Three Broomsticks. The door to the pub burst open revealing a woman in a poison green outfit and horned rimmed glasses with tight blond curls.

"Sorry, ma'am"

"Oh that's quite alright dear." She said as she looked at you.

The woman stopped and stared openly at you. You looked at Ginny who shrugged. You apologize again and enter the pub. Ginny and you laugh over the strange woman. You see Hermione sitting at table alone. She looks like she's talking to someone.

"Gin, is Hermione talking to herself?" You ask nodding in her direction

"That's a question better left unanswered." She said shrugging.

You felt arms wrap around you. You felt lips on your temple.

"There you are." Fred said in your ear.

"Scared I'd stand you up?" You ask as he took your hand and led you to a table.

You gave Ginny a little wave. She waved back. Fred sat you in a cozy booth. He had food ready and waiting. You spent the lunch talking about your day. You asked him about his "business".

"It didn't pan out the way I'd planned." He just said.

After you are Fred led you out of the pub and down the high street to the joke shop where he showed you his favorite things and talked about how he would improve certain products. When he talked about things he was passionate about he was unstoppable. You just smiled and listened. He led you to the wizard supply store where you found a book that caught your eye. You then went on your way to the Shrieking Shack. The place was pretty deserted which made it an ideal place for a make out spot. After the cold began to get to you, you both walked back to the castle. His arm around you.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"At?" You asked confused.

"A first date?" He said smiling.

"Good, babe." You said kissing him before you entered the castle.


	12. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to watch your friends endure the first task! 😬😬😬

The first task was approaching rapidly. Cedric was nervous. Viktor had begun to act very sullen and anxious. You were glad you weren't them. Harry you felt was having a rough go of it. Someone in Slytherin was circulating "Potter Stinks" badges. Cedric did his best to get people to stop wearing them. There were just too many Hufflepuffs mad at Harry.

You were walking down the hallway. When you heard Cedric yelling for you. You turned to look at him. His face was filled with panic. You immediately became concerned.

"What's wrong Ced?" You ask as he led you to an abandoned corridor.

"I know what the first task is." He said.

"How? You aren't supposed to know?" You asked watching him run his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, well, apparently all the other champions found out. Harry was the only one decent enough to tell me what it was." Cedric said pacing now.

"What is it?" You ask stopping him.

"Dragons. We have to get past a dragon." Cedric said fear written all over his face.

"I'm sorry what?!" You said suddenly very concerned about your friends.

"Yeah..." Cedric said slumping down the wall.

Your blood ran cold. You has to calm down. You had to be calm Cedric was already freaking out. You has to help him calm down.

"Alright well what do we know about dragons?" You say sinking down next to him.

"They are huge, breathe fire, and have thick skin." Cedric rattled off.

"Ok, if the task is to get past a dragon, then maybe you just need find a way to distract it. So you can sneak past." You suggested racking your brain.

"How does one distract a dragon?" Cedric asked looking over at you.

"Giving it a different threat to worry about..." you say shrugging.

"I could transfigure something into an animal and use it to distract it! You are a genius, you are!" He said kissing your head and running off.

You sat on the floor thinking about the fact that three of your friends were about to face dragons. You know that wasn't safe and you hoped they'd be ok. You were still sitting in the corridor when Fred found you.

"Hey, love? Are you alright?" He asked crouching in front of you.

"Yeah. Cedric knows what the first task is, and Harry too. It's dangerous Fred. I'm worried for them." You say looking up at him.

"Lyla, Ced is a pretty decent wizard and if you ever tell him I said that I will deny it. Harry defeated Voldemort at least three times now. Plus that giant basilisk. Viktor is a quidditch champ who from all accounts must be a decent wizard. They'll be ok." Fred said taking your hands.

"You're right." You say letting him lift you from the floor.

The worry didn't stop eating away at you though. The first task day had finally arrived and you were a nervous wreck. You weren't even in it. You had a hard time focusing on your school work. The lessons stopped midday. The task would take place this afternoon. You wished Ced, Viktor, and Harry luck. You headed down to the pitch with Fred. He and George had started a betting pool on who would win. You rolled your eyes frustratedly.

"What? A man's got aspirations. Those cost money." He said winking.

"Plus he's got you now, Everglade. He's got to keep you happy." George said.

"I don't need money to be happy with Fred." You said plunking yourself down on a bench which was in an arena type area.

It was big enough to house a dragon that's for sure. You felt Ginny slide in next to you. You felt her excited energy as well. You felt you chest tightening as time wore on. The judges filled into place at the judges box. The judges were Madam Maxime of Beauxbatons, Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang, Barty Crouch of the Ministry, and Ludo Bagman also of the Ministry. A canon fired and out of the tent came Cedric. You don't know when the dragon had come in but it was huge. The stadium erupted in noise but you kept your eyes on Cedric. He was preforming some kind of magic. Suddenly a dog appeared. He'd transfigured a rock into a Labrador. The dragon seemed to be distracted by the dog as Cedric slipped around. He was going for the eggs.

"What is he doing?" You asked Ginny as you hadn't paid attention at the beginning.

"They have to get the golden egg." She said.

Sure enough there was a shiny golden egg resting among the others. Cedric had managed to elude the dragon's attention so far and he got to the eggs. He grabbed the golden one. He began to make his way away from the dragon. The dragon must have sensed that something was wrong because it turned and saw Cedric. You grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed. You both rose to your feet.

"Come on, Ced." You whispered.

The dragon shot out a tongue of flame and hit Cedric. He crumpled in pain, but was on his feet again and escaped from the enclosure. The crowd erupted again. You let out a small sigh of relief one down. Ced made it.

"I told you he'd be fine." Fred said in your ear.

"Yeah, well it doesn't make my worry go away. It's dragon Fred." You retort.

He laughed and pulled you close. You still had Ginny's hand as well. Fleur was next and she did decently as well. She almost caught on fire but she did well.

Viktor was a little more aggressive and caused the dragon to crush some of her eggs. He still did well.

Finally, Harry was up. Ginny squeezed your hand as he entered. He took time to look around and then shouted a spell. It appeared that nothing was happening. Then someone in the crowd shouted and pointed at the sky. Something was flying towards the arena. As it got closer you realized that it was a broomstick.

"His Firebolt?" Ginny questioned.

Harry then preformed some excellent flying distracting the dragon and then diving in for the egg. He managed to get a scrape but was otherwise ok.

You felt relief wash over you. It was over and everyone was ok. You walked with the Weasleys back to the castle and parted ways. You'd celebrate with your house and they'd celebrate with yours. You entered the common room which was loud and boisterous. Cedric was there and hoisting the egg over his head. He saw you and ran to you. He picked you up and twirled you around.

"I did it." He said brightly.

"I never doubted you for a second." You say.

The night wore on and the party raged on. Professor Sprout eventually came to send them to bed. You could tell she was just as excited and happy as everyone else was.

You slept much better tonight knowing all your friends were safe.


	13. Go To The Ball With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ball? Will Fred ask you? 💖💖💖

The first task completed sent everyone into a state of normalcy again. Harry was being again treated decent by the other houses. Cedric was riding high off of not being a meal for a dragon. Viktor had taken his leading tie with Potter as a way to bolster his confidence to talk to Hermione, which he still hadn't done yet. Soon he kept telling you.

Thursday at lunch time Professor Sprout gathered the Hufflepuffs from year four upward to talk about a special event.

"Now, Hufflepuffs, listen up, please. Alright. Now the Yule Ball is coming up. It is a chance for all the students of the participating schools to mingle and have a night of dancing and fun. Dress robes are required. It will be for fourth year and above. You can invite younger students as your partners. I expect that Hufflepuff will be a good representation of Hogwarts. This means have fun but don't embarrass me." Professor Sprout said eyeing you all. "Dismissed!"

You all broke apart. Hannah and Susan were already wondering who would ask them to the ball. You assumed Fred would ask you. Now that you thought about Fred might just assume you two are going together. That'd be fine.... You thought. You hoped he'd ask. You sat down to eat lunch when something hit the back of your head. You whipped around and saw a piece of paper on the ground. You looked up to see Fred standing on a bench at the Gryffindor table.

"Oi! Everglade!" He yelled.

"What Weasley?" You shouted back annoyed.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He shouted.

The giggles of girls and wolf whistles of boys filled the room. A glance at the teachers table showed disgust from Snape, indifference from Moody, a smile from Hagrid, amusement from McGonagall and Flitwick, Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye, and Sprout gave you a little thumbs up.

"Yeah, ok, Weasley." You yelled back.

Fred pumped a fist in the air in triumph. The Gryffindors were congratulating him.

"Weasley sit down!" McGonagall's voice whipped out.

"Sorry, Professor!" Fred said plunking down.

You went on with lunch. Viktor came late to lunch and looked grumpy. You threw an orange at him. He looked up.

"What's with the face?" You said circling his face with your fork.

"My headmaster has informed me that I must have a partner for this dance." He said grumbling.

"Ah, yeah. The champions must lead the dance." Cedric recited robotically.

"I'm sorry you two oafs lead the dance?" You say chuckling.

"I am an excellent dancer." Cedric said looking wounded.

"Right... So why are you grumpy you can't throw a stick in this room and not hit a girl who'd want to go with you." You tell Viktor.

"Why would I throw a stick at them?" He asked.

"Not the point," you say exasperatedly, "Nearly every girl here would go with you. Just go ask."

"Not every girl." Viktor said glumly.

"She'd go with you." You say rolling your eyes.

"How do you know?" Viktor shot back.

"One, because no one at Hogwarts will ask because they think she will go with Harry or Ron. Two, because Harry and Ron are daft idiots who won't ask her." You say flatly.

"Oh. Ok." Viktor said looking hopeful.

"Who are you asking, Cedric?" You asked batting your eyelashes.

"Oh... I... uh..." Cedric stuttered.

"Come on, tell us. You know who I am going with and Viktor? Is that Fleur girl? Oooo is that Gryffindor girl Katie something?" You start rattling off.

"No, no, stop it! It's Cho Chang..." Cedric said.

"Oh." You say whipping your head around and scanning the room.

You zero in on the one you believe to be her. She's very pretty and by all accounts nice. You'd never met her personally. You'd heard good things though. She was a seeker in quidditch, like Ced and Harry. She was decent at it too, or so you'd heard.

"She's cute." You said nodding in approval.

"Thank you for that ringing endorsement." He said sardonically.

Time seemed to be moving at light speed for some reason. It showing no sign of stoping. Cedric had asked Cho, who gladly accepted. Viktor finally spoke to Hermione. She agreed to go to the dance with him.

You were in a Herbology lesson when you heard Ron and Harry discussing the fact that they didn't have partners yet.

"Fred's right. The good ones will be gone." Ron sighed.

"Excuse me?" You and Hermione both say.

"What?" Ron said suddenly wary.

"What do you mean good ones?" You ask arching an eyebrow.

"He means the pretty ones. He'd rather have a pretty face than someone of substance." Hermione said folding her arms across her chest.

"Wow... really? Fred encouraged this thought?" You said narrowing your eyes at the two boys, who had the good sense to look ashamed.

"Apparently." Hermione said huffing.

Harry and Ron couldn't get a word in. You both were so angry at their stupidity. You just steamrollered over them. They both shrunk away in fear of the wrath.

"I will be speaking to Fred about this."You say fuming.

You got through you morning classes and headed to the Great Hall. You saw Fred coming down the hall. He saw you and smiled. The smile faded very quickly at the expression he saw on your face. He was suddenly very afraid. You reached him and pulled him away from Lee and George.

"Love, if you wanted to get me alone..." Fred said suggestively.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, I cannot believe what you said to your brother."You say whipping around and glaring at him.

"Wait, which brother? What did I say?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"You better get a move on or all the 'good' ones will be gone? Tell Fred me what constitutes a 'good' one?" You say angrily.

Fred stood there for several moments like he'd been clubbed over the head. He stared and blinked at you like he wasn't quite sure what you said.

"Well?"

"Love, I just meant if he didn't ask who he wanted she'd already be asked." Fred said reassuringly. 

He reached out and pulled you to him. He hugged you tightly. You let him hug you. He made small circles on your back. You sighed deeply.

"Fred, I can't tell you much I would've been not a 'good' one back at Illvermorny." You say quietly

"Well, you aren't at Illvermorny. You are here. I think you are very much a 'good' one. The best really. I still can't figure out how I got so lucky." He said cupping your face.

"I'm pretty lucky, too." You say standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

He led you back to the great hall where you parted to go to your own house tables. The day went on as normal. You spent the evening working on Fred's present. You were painting the final details. You couldn't wait for him to see it.

You had painted four leaf clover that had a blue string and a red string tied around it. The strings ended in hearts. It was suppose to represent how lucky you both were to find each other. You really liked it. You hoped he did as well.


	14. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Ball Time 🎄💃🏻🕺🏻
> 
> Gifts exchanged 🎁
> 
> Fluff and Angst! 💖😡

The day of the Yule Ball had arrived. Hermione found you the day before and asked for your help to get ready. You happily agreed. You had your dress robes in a dress bag and ran them up the the Gryffindor common room. You'd magicked the gift for your friends to follow you.

You'd already exchanged gifts with your Hufflepuff friends and opened your family gifts. Grams had given you a golden headband lined with stars that perfectly matched your dress.

Your dress was deep, dark blue like the night sky. It had golden stars, crescent moons, and Pegasus on it. It was beautiful. Your Grams had bought it for you for a wedding last year.

You put your dress in Hermione's dorm. She was waiting inside. She was staring at her beautiful periwinkle dress and was looking at it like it might bite her.

"You ok?" You asked her.

She started at the sound of your voice. She looked at you and sighed.

"What if I embarrass myself?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"How would you do that?" You asked sitting on the end of her bed.

"The dancing" she said looking terrified.

"Mione, listen. You just have to follow Viktor's lead. He's got you." You said reassuringly.

"You're right." She said taking a deep breath.

She stood and went and picked up her Christmas gifts for her friends. You went to your gifts and gave her, hers. You got her an entire history of Illvermorny book. Her face lit up at the sight.

"Lyla! This is too much! You shouldn't have." She said.

"Ah. I wrote my Grams. She sent me over one. I knew you'd appreciate it." You say shrugging.

"Thank you. Here." She said hugging you and handing you a parcel.

You opened it and found a book that had all the magical places in Europe to visit. You looked up at her and smiled.

"Since you and your dad are here now, I figured want to know some good places to go." She said smiling.

"This is great Hermione! I love it!" You said running a hand over the cover.

"Let's go give the boys theirs!" She said grabbing her stack.

You ran into Ginny on the way out. You chucked a package at her. She'd wanted an American Muggle treat, a Twinkie. So you had Gran mail you a box. She ripped the paper off vigorously. She cackled with delight.

"Yes!" She said bouncing happily.

"You are so weird." You tell her.

You head to the boys dorm and stop at Harry and Ron's dorm room. You chuck packages at them. Harry got a new set of quidditch goggles that were able to keep rain water from impairing vision. He was pleased. You got Ron the same thing as Ginny, which he was just as pleased about. Ginny threw a small gift at you. She got you a chocolate frog. Harry and Ron both gave you candy. You said bye and headed to Fred's dorm. You knocked and George answered.

"Ah. Wondered when you'd appear." He said standing aside.

You gave him a large present filled with American joke shop items.

"See I knew I liked you." George said going through his present.

Fred was sitting on his bed opening gifts. He was holding a large green sweater with an F on it. He saw you and smiled. He patted the bed.

"Happy Christmas, love," he said kissing you as you sat on his bed.

You handed him his gift and held your breath. He opened it and just stared. Several moments went by and you began to panic.

"I painted it. Ginny said that you'd like a present that I had made more than a bought one." You started to explain.

He put a finger to your mouth to quiet you. He looked up at you eyes filled with an emotion you couldn't quite place.

"You painted this?" He said quietly.

"Yes." You said looking down.

He lifted your chin and kissed you soundly. He broke the kiss and looked at you. He smiled.

"I love it." He said as he set it on his bed side table.

"Really?" You asked.

"Really." He said smiling.

He reached behind him and pulled out two presents. One was lumpy looking and the other was small. You looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"One is from me. The other is from someone else. You will open that one first." He said handing you the lumpy one.

You opened the present to find a sweater with tiny badgers on it and a L on the front. It was soft and warm looking. A note fell from the package. You picked it up and read it.

Lyla,

This present is from Molly Weasley. Fred has mentioned you in his letters, quite often. Ginny has as well. Honestly they both can't seem to stop talking about you. Fred is very happy. I like to think you are some how responsible for that. So here is your honorary Weasley Christmas sweater.

Love,

Molly Weasley

You stared at the note for a very long time. You tried to process what this meant. You knew about the sweaters from Ginny. You knew Harry and Hermione usually got one, as well as Lee. You knew the sweaters were special. You were trying to figure out why you felt like crying.

"Love?" Fred's voice came interrupting your thoughts.

"I've never gotten a mom gift before." You said tears filling your eyes as voiced what was going on in your head.

"Oh. Do you like it? I told her to make it Hufflepuff." He said his voice sounding nervous.

"I love it, Fred. You told her about me?" You say looking at him.

"Yeah." He said taking a hand and rubbing his neck.

You kissed him. You knew that Fred Weasley owned a piece of your heart. You'd never be able to shake him after this. He handed you the second gift.

"It's not much, but I'd like you to wear them tonight." He said.

You opened the present to find a jewelry box. You opened the box to find gold earrings in the shape of tiny stars and a necklace with a golden crescent moon pendant. It perfectly matched your dress for tonight. You looked up at him in wonder.

"Ginny helped." He said.

You kissed him again. The kissing must have been too much for George because he began to make puking noises. You broke apart and laughed. You gathered your gifts. George had given you a new scarf in Hufflepuff colors.

You put your gifts in Hermione's room. You'd gotten permission from McGonagall and Sprout to spend the night in Hermione's dorm. A cot had been placed next to her bed. You set down your presents.

You changed into your Weasley sweater. So did Hermione. You both went down to the common room to meet everyone. They all had on Weasley sweaters. You'd always been loved and had a family. This was different, not better, but bigger. You didn't have siblings, but now it felt like you did.

Fred beamed at you in your sweater. He took your hand and you all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. You sat with the Gryffindors. After breakfast you all decided to go back to the common room where you played wizard chess and exploding snap. You all went to lunch. Then after that decided to go outside and play in the snow.

You were in a snow ball fight which was turning really competitive. You nailed Fred in the back of the head. He turned and looked at you with a look that told you to run. You tried to run, but curse Fred's long legs. He caught you and tackled you to the ground. He had you pinned. You were breathless from laughing and running. He was above you. He leaned down into your ear.

"You think you're funny?" He whispered.

"I think I'm hysterical." You retort smiling mischievously at him.

"You're going to be the end of me, Lyla." He said as he kissed you.

"Will you two stop?" Ron said annoyed.

"What's a matter Ronnie-kins? Jealous?" Fred said as he helped you to your feet.

"No." Ron said far too quickly.

Everyone busted up laughing. Hermione checked her watch and looked at you.

"We got go start getting ready." Hermione said also grabbing Ginny.

"It doesn't start for hours?" Ron complained.

You all ignored him and went back up to the castle. You got to Hermione's room and began to get to work on Hermione's mane of curls. She wanted a slicked back look. She'd bought some hair potion called Sleakeazy. You took the time to go through her with the potion. You worked with it until at last the hair was the way she wanted it. You did your own hair curling it with your wand like your aunt had taught you. You did a half up do. You settled the headband from Grams into your hair. You put on the earring and necklace Fred gave you. You did a light makeup look but added gold eyeshadow. You slipped into your dress. You went to the mirror and saw Hermione already standing there in her dress. She looked beautiful.

"He's not going to know what hit him." You tell her.

She laughed at you. She turned to look at you and her eyes went soft.

"You look so pretty." She said.

"Alright, let's go knock these boys dead." Ginny said with a smile.

The boys were waiting in the entrance hall. Harry saw you all first. He waved and gave a little smile. His face went funny at Hermione. Ron did the same. It was like they didn't know it was her. Viktor was waiting mouth agape at Hermione.

"You look beautiful." He said staring.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"You two as well." He said as if remembering that you and Ginny existed.

"Yeah, yeah bud save it." You teased.

Cedric waved at you and gave you thumbs up over your outfit. Ginny left to find Neville. That's when George's date Angelina Johnson saw you. She nudged George who turned and went wide eyed. He nudged Fred who's back was to you. He was talking animatedly with Lee. He turned and his mouth fell open. His eyes flicked over you. You made your way to him. He met you half way.

"You look..." he said but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Amazing?" George supplied.

"Beautiful?" Lee tried.

"Stunning?" Angelina chimes in.

"Perfect." Fred said his eyes growing soft.

"I don't know about perfect..." you say, "you look handsome too."

He was wearing a black dress robe with an brown orange vest and white collared shirt with a black bow tie. He had black trousers on as well. You all made your way inside the great hall which had been transformed into a literal winter wonderland. Everything looked like it was made of ice or snow. You caught you breath at the sight. You looked at Fred who'd been staring at you. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off you. You found your table which you shared with George, Angelina, Lee, his date Katie Bell, who had played on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and his date Padma Patil, a fourth year Ravenclaw. Ron looked mad and so did his date. You were seated next her. She was clearly unhappy.

"Ron what is wrong?" You ask.

"I can't believe Hermione." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, what?" You say suddenly defensive.

"She's here with Viktor. He's the enemy." Ron said stupidly.

"Ron." Fred tried to warn him.

"Oh no Fred let him continue on insulting my friend and his own. Never mind that if he'd asked Hermione first she'd have gone with him. Never mind that you treated her like she wasn't even a girl. You didn't even notice that she got her teeth fixed after the incident with Malfoy. So how you are mad that you didn't notice that Viktor had his sights set on her. I suggest you quit talking about Hermione and her date, and worry about your own, who looks like she'd rather kiss a hippogriff than be here with you. The ball has barely started." You say rage filling you.

"If you had taken a second to not be a prat Ronald you'd have noticed Hermione and your date." Ginny chimed in.

Katie and Angelina were nodding in agreement. The poor Patil girl looked like she wanted to die. Neville was looking anywhere but where the conflict was happening. George and Lee looked like they were about to bust out the popcorn. Fred was glaring at Ron willing him to shut up. You and Ron were locked in matching glares.

"Whatever." He said tearing his gaze away.

You glared a moment linger and turned to Fred, who smiling at you. Your face flushed.

"Sorry." You began.

"Oh don't apologize. Ron deserves every bit of it." Fred said pulling your chair to his and throwing an arm around the back of it.

You settled into his arm. The conversation turned more cordial. Ron spoke to no one including his date. You spoke to her and she was pretty nice. The feast was spectacular and then the time for the dancing had come.

The champions took to the floor. They all looked really good. The music began to play and they began to sway in time. Then teachers began to join the dance. Fred stood and extended a hand.

"Dance with me, love" he said.

"Of course." You say taking his hand.

He led you to the dance floor and spun you gracefully. He brought you close and swayed with you. It was perfect. It was everything a girl could want in this moment. His eyes never left you. It was like there was no one else in this room, but you and Fred Weasley. He put his forehead to yours as the song ended. Then a more upbeat tempo played and George who was near by began to dance like a maniac. Fred shrugged and joined him. They were almost dangerous with their long limbs flying around. You met Fred's brother Percy who was very pompous to say the least. He was standing in for his boss Barty Crouch. You spent the night dancing and singing with your friends. You were having the best night of your life. Hermione disappeared to get a drink with Viktor. They didn't return. You figures they sat down for a bit. You were dancing with Fred being obnoxious. You were both laughing and having the best time.

Then someone tapped your shoulder. You turned to see Viktor. He looked angry.

"What's wrong?" You yell over the music.

"Hermione disappeared!" He yelled back.

"What do you mean?" You say looking at Fred.

Fred and Viktor led you to the entrance hall where you could hear each other.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"I went to get punch and she was with Potter and your brother. When I came back she was gone." He said clearly upset.

"Viktor, that's not like Hermione at all. Wait which brother?" You asked anger creeping up in you.

"Her friend Reginald, or something." He said shrugging.

"I'm gonna kill him." Fred said scanning for Ron.

He must have seen him because he began to head in a direction like a man on a mission.

"You go check on Hermione. I'll handle my brother." Fred said.

"Ok." You say sad that your night of fun will be over.

"Viktor, I'm sorry Hermione will talk to you tomorrow ok?" You tell him.

"Did he say something to her?" Viktor asked.

"Probably, but Fred will handle him. I'm sorry." You say patting his shoulder.

"Not you fault." He says sullenly.

"It's not yours either." You say heading to Gryffindor

Tower.

You say the password and enter. You go to the girls dormitory. That's where you find Hermione in her pajamas crying. Her dress thrown aside. You pick it up and hang it up. You carefully put her jewelry away. You put her shoes in her trunk. You sit at the end of the bed and wait.

"I hate him." She said through sobs.

"I know." You say sighing.

Ronald Weasley is an absolute and complete prat. You hoped he stunned his pinkie toe on something.

"You didn't have to leave the ball." She said.

"Viktor was worried. I explained that you would talk to him tomorrow. You need to tell him what happened. He thought he'd done something to upset you." You tell her.

"He was amazing. Perfect." She said wistfully.

"What did he say?" You ask.

"That I was fraternizing with the enemy and I wasn't loyal to Harry." Hermione said.

"That prat." You say wanting to gouge out Ronald's eyes.

You got up and began to take off your dress. You put on your pajamas. You wiped of your make up. You put your jewelry away. You snuggled up into Hermione's bed with her. She fell asleep on your chest.

Angelina poked her head in the door and motioned for you to come. You extricated yourself from Hermione and went to the door. You grabbed your robe and slippers.

"What's going on?" you say carefully closing the door.

"Fred wants you in the common room." She said with a wink.

"Ok." You say heading to the common room.

He was in an arm chair. He'd changed into pajamas as well. He saw you and smiled a little. He looked annoyed.

You went and stood in front of him. He pulled you into his lap. He held you for a long time looking into the fireplace. You didn't know what to do or say. You snuggled into him. He had your head under his chin.

"I could kill Ron." He said.

"I know." You said.

He brought you back so he could look at you. He looked upset.

"You don't know. I had this plan for tonight. We were going to dance and have fun. Then near the end of the ball I was going to lead you out into the courtyard. We'd look at the stars. And..." he trailed off.

You turned your body so you were straddling his thighs. You were confused and stared at him. You were trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"And then what?" You asked.

"Nothing." He said tipping his head up and looking at the ceiling.

"Fred." You say softly.

"Then I would tell you that I love you." He said looking back down at you.

Your heart stopped. Time stopped. The earth's spinning stopped. Everything was frozen in that moment. You don't know how long you sat there frozen. Your brain finally kicked in.

"Really?" You ask.

"Yes." He said his eyes never leaving yours.

"Oh." You say slowly, "I love you, too."

He kissed you then. This was different from every other kiss. This kiss was the kiss that ruined everyone else for both of you. It always be Fred for you and you for Fred. People would probably say you both were to young to know what you wanted. You were to young to know that this was it. They'd tell you that you didn't know what else was out there. You didn't care or want to know. You had Fred and that's all you wanted.

"Happy Christmas, my love" he said once the kiss broke.

"Merry Christmas, my love." You said back hugging him.


	15. The Scoop and The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita’s at it again 💚
> 
> Second Task 🧜🏻♀️🌊

The day after the ball was a little rough. Hermione and Ron weren't speaking. She went and spent time with Viktor who was over the moon. Ron kept making snide comments. Ginny finally punched him in the arm and told him to bugger off. Harry finally kept him away from you all.

You and Fred spent a lot of the winter holiday together. You even kissed at midnight on New Years. Every chance he got he'd tell you he loved you. You'd answer him in kind. You wrote a letter to your dad and grandparents about Fred. Your dad while you were sure wasn't happy about you having a boyfriend was happy that it was Arthur's son. Grams letter surprised you.

Lyla June,

I am glad to hear that you are happy. I wish you'd write more, but I know you are busy. Now I know your father will tell you that you are young and you have no idea what else might be out there. He is right. You are and you don't. I will tell you that I met your Pops in school. We dated from age 16 and married a few years later. I knew I loved him and he was the only one for me then. People tried to tell us we were wrong or crazy. They were the one who were wrong in the end. Your dad's faith in love is lost. That's just the way it is right now. I will be here for you no matter what. If this boy is who you want and your dad gives you heck. I will come across an ocean to paddle his butt. I love you, my dear.

Love,

Grams

You didn't know what to do with this information exactly. You were happy that your family was being supportive. You knew you loved Fred and couldn't imagine not being with him. You decided that you were just going to take this all a day at a time.

Another article was published. This one was about Hagrid. The article claimed he was a half giant. You discovered from Hermione was true. It didn't surprise you the man was huge.

Hagrid did miss several classes after the article though. You worried about him. You knew wizards had a fear of giants and you knew that fear made people do and say terrible things. You couldn't imagine the horrible things that were being said.

The second Hogsmeade visit was where things with Rita Skeeter came to a head. You has been spending the day with Fred, Ginny, George, and Lee. You all came into the The Three Broomsticks. That's when you heard Harry yelling at a flamboyantly dressed woman with horned rimmed glasses and tight blond curls. You knew this woman. You'd ran into her before.

Harry was really going in hard. Then Hermione snapped. You all watched in shock as she ripped into Skeeter. Skeeter shot something back and she left the pub. You all made your way toward them, but they soon got up and left. Hermione looking like a woman on a mission.

"I don't want to know who she's going after. I worry for them." Fred said.

"Me too." You say back.

You enjoyed the rest of the Hogsmeade visit with your friends.

You were going about the rest of your life like normal. You were doing your work and hanging out with your friends. The second task was approaching. Cedric and Viktor were confident in their strategy. They wouldn't tell you what it was. That annoyed you. You were beginning to worry again. You worried about your friends' safety. Fred told you they'd be fine. You knew he was right.

The day finally came. The school was almost literally buzzing with excitement. You all were told to go down to the lake. You were out on row boats and punted out to raised platforms at the center of the lake. You found Ginny, but not Hermione or Ron. You questioned Ginny about this and she had no idea where they were. Fred and George were again taking bets on the outcome. You were again annoyed. He'd just smile at you.

The time for task to begin was approaching. You didn't see Harry anywhere. The other champions were lined up and waiting. You noticed that that man from the Ministry, Barty Crouch wasn't there again. It was Percy, Fred's brother, in his place.

Finally in the final boat you saw Harry. He got in line with the others. Dumbledore explained that something was taken from each champion is being held in the lake where the champions must retrieve them in the time limit. He told the champions to ready themselves. You saw Harry shove something in his mouth. A canon went off. They all dived into the water. This was nerve wracking you couldn't see what was happening and your friends were in a lake where you knew at the very least a giant squid lived.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" You asked again.

"McGonagall needed them for something." Dean Thomas said.

"What? She wouldn't keep them from seeing the task. She knows Harry would need their support." You day thinking hard.

"I don't know." Dean said with a shrug.

Suddenly someone burst from the water. They were struggling. Something had them. The person was assisted by the judges. You saw white blond hair. It was the Beauxbatons girl. She seemed to be trying to get back to the water. She was frantic. What did they take that was so important that she would willing throw herself back in?

"Fleur Delacour has been pulled from the event due to her unfortunate run in with Grindylows." Dumbledore announced.

"Grindylows?" You ask your heart stopping.

"They'll be fine." Fred said squeezing your hand.

Fleur was still inconsolable. She was screaming something.

"Gabrielle! They have Gabrielle! I have to go back!" The words carried up to you all.

Your body went rigged as well as Ginny and Fred's. You all exchanged panicked looks and rushed to the rail to stare at the dark calm water. You knew where Ron and Hermione were. You waited in agony as time seemed to drag on with still no sign of the other champions. Where were they? Fred was clinging to one hand and Ginny to the other.

Another person broke the surface. You couldn't tell who it was.

"Cedric Diggory has completed the second task." Dumbledore announced.

You slowly let out a breath. You all waited on baited breath for the next person to appear. Appear they did, it was Viktor with Hermione. You all waited again. Where was Harry!?

Then from the depths emerged Harry with not only Ron but a tiny blond girl you assumed was Fleur sister. You felt the Weasleys relax at the sight of Ron's red hair breaking the surface.

You didn't listen to the scores as you went to go see your friends. You caught Fleur kissing both Ron and Harry on the cheek. Cedric saw you and the other Weasleys and waved. They were safe. They'd made it.


	16. The Secret Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk about your mom 😬
> 
> Harry’s secret Heartbreak 💔💔💔

The days after the second task were filled with Ron regaling anyone who would listen about his "heroics" in the Black Lake. That was until Hermione put him in his place about the whole thing.

Fred and you only grew closer as time went on. You revealed more of yourself emotional and mentally than you'd ever had before. One night while in the Hufflepuff common room while you were doing school work. Exams were coming up and you all barely had time together without the added weight of studying. You were talking about home and your mom came up. You immediately changed the subject.

"Alright. What is that about?" Fred asked not unkindly.

"What?" You asked.

"Every time your mom is brought up you change the subject. I understand if you don't want to talk about her. I just want you to know you can of you want." Fred said squeezing your hand.

"I don't remember her, at all. According to everyone I know, I look nothing like her. I look like my dad they say. A few years ago, while I was at school someone broke through the magical barriers and into the school. They were screaming for me. The staff kept the kids in the dorms. I heard her though. She was high. She's on this no-maj drug called meth. It's terrible. It makes people unrecognizable. The staff removed her and wiped her memory of the school. Dad came and he was devastated that she'd found me. He'd been trying to hide the real reason why she left.They'd always told me she said she left because she felt betrayed by dad for not telling her about magic. She probably did say that, but that wasn't the reason she left. She'd gotten hooked on drugs. She worked at a bar and she'd gotten herself a boyfriend. He was a well known drug dealer. He got her on it. Dad went to find her to try to fix things. He found her overdosing on meth and her boyfriend laughing over her. He got her help and wiped her memory of us. Only it didn't take, the drugs they prevented the spell from working properly. She occasionally will try to find me. I've never met her though. Also my dad doesn't know that I know about all this. Grams told me. She thought I deserved to know." You said feeling the tears fall down your face.

Fred pulled you into his lap and gently rocked you. He didn't say anything he just held you. That was better than anything he could ever say. He was here and was willing to stay.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." You said back.

Time again marched onward. Your class work was beginning to grow more intense and more complicated. You were still managing to keep your head above water. The final Hogsmeade visit was approaching. Fred wanted to have you all to himself that day.

Then another Rita article was published this time about Harry's secret "heartbreak" because of Hermione and her scandalous ways. She was apparently playing Harry and Viktor. Everyone played it off as a joke buy Hermione received hate mail, one of which was filled with undiluted bubotuber puss. She'd gotten nasty boils on her poor hands. Hermione was now very determined to end Rita Skeeter. You were really glad you weren't Rita Skeeter because angry Hermione was terrifying.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit arrived. Fred took you to each shop and you spent a wonderful day of fun together. It was a memory you'd keep forever you knew it. You were so happy with him it felt like nothing could bring you down.


	17. The Final Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna hurt 😢💔
> 
> ⚠️MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!⚠️

The week of exams was the most stressful week of your life. You'd poured all your energy and time into it. Fred understood your need to excel in school. So he tried to keep his distracting and teasing to a minimum. The last day of the exams had arrived which also happened to be the same day as the final task.

You'd made it through morning exams and were making your way to lunch and the Hufflepuff table, when felt an arm slip around. Fred turned you to face him.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, I don't have time for a distraction." You say trying to wiggle away from him.

"Just come with me, please." He said pulling toward the Gryffindor table.

That's when you saw Fred's mother. Molly Weasley sitting at the table talking with Harry and his friends. You froze. Fred stopped to look at you. You were suddenly afraid.

"What it's not like you've never met her?" He said smiling.

"That was different Fred. I was just the daughter of friend from work. Now I am your girlfriend." You say trying not to panic.

"My love, for five minutes of your life, stop worrying." He said kissing your forehead and pulling you along.

There you were in front of her. You were afraid she'd suddenly hate you. You were suddenly under the urge to run. Fred grabbed your hand and pulled you down to sit next to him. Molly Weasley turned to look at you and her face broke into a smile.

"Hello, Lyla nice to see you again! How are you doing?" She said warmly.

"Nice to see you again too, Mrs. Weasley. I am doing well." You say trying very hard not to seem weird.

"My dear, call me Molly. You seem tense, but I suppose since exams and all that. How are they going?" Molly asked genuinely.

"Fine. At least I think so. I have been studying so hard. I hope they are going fine." You say beginning to nervously babble.

"I'm sure they are dear. I see that Fred has found someone with a good head on his shoulders. Maybe you can be good influence on him." Molly said with a wink.

"Mum..." Fred groaned.

"What Fred? I just want you to be respectable young men. I want you to be able to have a good career after school. Somewhere respectable like the ministry." Molly said to Fred who was looking he wanted to puke at the thought.

"I don't want to work at the ministry mum." Fred said between gritted teeth.

"Well you certainly won't be if you don't buckle down and study." She retorted.

"So Lyla, where are you originally from again?" Came the voice of the young man next to her.

You recognized him. He was Bill, Fred's older brother. He was looking at you pleadingly to change the subject.

"Georgia. My dad and I moved north to Massachusetts when I started school and he at the ministry. My Grams and Pops still live down there. We try to visit every summer." You say appeasing him and turning the attention from the awkward exchange that just occurred.

You spent the rest of the lunch hour speaking with Bill and Molly. You were doing your very best to be charming. You excused yourself to go back to class. You sighed deeply hoping you made a good impression.

"Ly? Wait up." Fred called.

"Yeah?" You say waiting for him.

"I'm sorry about mum. She can be overwhelming. She means well." He said.

"She was fine. I just hoped she liked me." You say walking along the corridor.

"She loved you." Fred said assuringly.

"Good." You say.

"Lyla, does it bother you that I don't want a normal career?" Fred asked looking at the floor.

"What do you want to do?" You asked.

"George and I want to open our own joke shop. It's what we love and I know we'd be good at it." He said passionately.

"Them that's what you do Fred. I'm not going to tell you what kind of career to have. I wouldn't want you to do that with me." You say, "I will be with you whether you are minister of magic or joke shop owner."

He rushed you and kissed you soundly in the hallway. Everyone around you wolf whistled. He broke away from you.

"I love you, Lyla." He said quietly.

"I love you, Fred." You say breathless.

You spend the next exam periods riding high from your kiss with Fred. You finally finish exams and relief floods over you. You can finally relax. You were about to join the Weasleys again when you were pulled aside by Cedric. You smiled at him.

"I want you to meet some people." He said pulling you over to a man and woman who were clearly his parents.

"So you are the other girl that Ced's been on about? Just friends though. He keeps saying. You are from America?" His father asks.

"Yes, sir. I'm Lyla Everglade, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. It's a pleasure to meet you." You say extending a hand.

You exchange pleasantries and they walk off. Cedric looks at you. You smile up at him.

"He doesn't believe we're just friends." He said laughing.

You laugh too. You don't know why, but you hug him. He hugs you back chuckling.

"Good luck, Cedric. Don't tell Harry but I hope you win. Be careful." You say looking up at him.

"Thanks. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He said with a wink and went to meet his parents.

You watched him walk away. You were so glad that you'd made such a good friend. You went and had a lovely dinner with the Weasleys and then you all made your way down to the quidditch pitch, which had been turned into a giant hedge maze. You sat in the stands with the Weasleys. The event went much like the second task. You couldn't see what was going on. Once all the champions were in the maze you sat nervous as could be clutching Fred's hand. Time ticked by slowly suddenly there red distress sparks in the air. Fleur was being carried by Hagrid she looked like she'd been through hell. You clutched Fred's hand. He rubbed circles on your back.

"They are going to be fine." He said in your ear.

Sparks again lit up the sky and you were on your feet waiting. Viktor was on a gurney magically carried to Madam Pomfrey. You were trying to see how bad it was.

"He's breathing." You hear Hermione say.

That eases your fears a little. He sits up and you feel relief again. What the hell is in that maze?

Time begins to drag on and on. The crowd is growing restless with anticipation. You sit wrapping your arms around Fred's arm. Your head resting on his shoulder. Molly Weasley is beside herself with worry. Ginny is nervously twisting her hair. Hermione was wringing her hands and nervously bouncing. Suddenly there was a flash of light and there were Harry and Cedric laying on the ground. You felt a wave of relief. Then came the scream. You turned to look down. Fred caught you and held you facing his chest.

"Fred!" You protested.

"I need you to trust me." He said holding you his voice tight.

"Fred?" You ask your voice small.

You heard a man's agonizing cry. Your heart dropped. You hugged Fred tight.

"Fred? It's Ced isn't it?" You say.

"My love..." he begun.

You wriggled your way out of his arms and ran to the isle. He tried to catch you. You could hear him following you. You made it to the ground and were immediately stopped by McGonagall. You looked up at her tears in your eyes. Her eyes weren't there usual hard look they were soft and full of pain. You slipped around her. You weren't sure how you'd done it. Your brain froze as you stared at the ground.

Cedric was lying on the ground. Why isn't this idiot getting up? His eyes were open. They were open looking at the sky. Harry was being taken off of him. He was crying. Why was he crying? Cedric's father was there next to him. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Cedric's eyes were open. Why is everyone acting like this? You thought at any moment he was going to sit up. He had to sit up. He was your best friend. He had to get up. You felt two pairs of hands pull you back. You ripped your hands away. Cedric had to get up. You couldn't move any closer. It was like you were magically bound to the spot.

Professor Sprout was before you. She was blocking your view. She wrapped her arms around you tightly. She held you. You felt it all suddenly hit you. He was dead. Cedric Diggory was dead. Your best friend was dead.


	18. A Storm Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hurts and we are in the fight now ⚡️✨😢💔

You stood there being held by the head of your house. You felt the world crashing down around you. You couldn't for the life of me speak or thinking.She released you. You looked to where Cedric's body was and found they'd moved him. Harry had been taken away as well.

"Mr. Weasley take her back to Hufflepuff..." Professor Sprout began.

"No!" You saidharsher than you intended.

"Lyla..." Fred said softly.

"I can't..." you say and your voice breaks.

"She can go to Gryffindor." McGonagall said softly to Sprout.

"Alright." Sprout said.

Fred tried to grab your arm and lead you along. You stumbled and your legs went out from underneath you. He caught you and picked you up bridal style. He carried you up to the castle. You reached the common room. He set you on the couch before the fireplace. You laid there and stared at the ceiling. He held your hand and sat on the floor next to you. You just sat there in silence for a very long time neither one of you broke it. You just stayed anchored to Fred.

You aren't sure when you fell asleep, but you did. You felt yourself being shook awake. You blinked and sat up a little. You saw Mrs. Weasley kneeling next you. You looked around and found Fred's head on your stomach with the rest of his frame hanging off the couch. He was fast asleep. He'd stayed with you.

"I came to check on you. A lot is happening. I can't quite tell you. You should know that when term ends you'll be staying with us for a few weeks while your father sorts out some things in America." She said placing a hand to your forehead.

"Oh." You say.

"I am so sorry. Cedric was your friend. He was always a very kind boy. I'm so sorry for your loss." She says patting your arm.

"He is... was my best friend..." you say and the tears began to fall.

You began to sob. Fred wakes and looks at his mother who is tearful as well. He pulls you to him and holds you.

"Why do people leave me?" You ask no one in particular.

"Hey, look at me." Fred says his voice firm.

He puts hands on either side of your face making you look at him. His eyes locking on to yours. His eyes were burning into you. You thought that the intensity was a little inappropriate in front of his mother.

"Cedric would never have left your life willingly. You were just as much his best friend as he was yours. I promise you this Lyla June Everglade, I, Fred Gideon Weasley, will never leave you. I will always be here no matter what. Nothing and I mean nothing will keep me away from you." He said seriously.

"Fred..." you began.

"I love you." He said letting go of your face.

"I love you, too." You say your voice hoarse from crying.

Molly cleared her throat. That brought you to the reality that her son just confessed his undying love to you. You looked at her suddenly very scared. Would she take Fred from you? Molly looked like she very much was uncomfortable and yet there was a tiny bit of joy in there too. You weren't sure what that meant.

You spent the rest of the time at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. Fred had brought your things with the help of Hufflepuff girls to Hermione's dorm. You'd been sat down by Molly Weasley and told the events that led to Cedric's death. The dark lord Voldemort had risen again with the help of death eater who had disguised himself as Mad Eye. The real Mad Eye has been locked in his own trunk all year. Cedric had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was collateral damage. Harry blamed himself. He'd pulled you aside one day.

"Lyla, I'm sorry..." he began

"Harry there was nothing you could've done."You tell him.

"I told him to take the cup..." he started again

"Harry did you know it'd been spelled?" You ask.

"No." He says quietly.

"Then it's not your fault." You say pulling the boy into a hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'm glad you made it Harry." You say.

The dark lord rising would mean war in the wizarding world. You don't know what that meant for your dad and his job.

No one really spoke to you other than the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Viktor. The first time you saw Viktor, you ran and hugged him. He held you tightly. You tried not to cry, but you couldn't. You sobbed in his arms. He held you swaying slightly. He was saying what you assumed were soothing things in Bulgarian.

"Im happy you made it." You said quietly.

"Me, too. I'm sorry he didn't." He said tightly.

The term ended somberly. Dumbledore made a radical statement of Cedric was murdered by the Dark Lord. Everyone was shocked. You knew some of them didn't believe. You did. You believed and you wanted the Dark Lord and his followers to burn for what they'd done.

You were on the train home sitting in a compartment with George, Fred, and Lee. Fred holding onto you. He'd made habit of holding you when you were near like you'd break. Maybe you would. You'd be going with the Weasleys for a few weeks. You'd be bunking with Ginny. That sounded fun. You couldn't really let your hopes be raised. They kind of wouldn't at the moment anyway. Everything felt numb. Fred was the only thing that made you feel anything. As the train slowed as you entered London. Harry appeared at the door. He mentioned he wanted to talk to Fred and George alone. Fred looked like he was going to protest. You squeezed his hand and he looked at you.

"I'll go find, Gin." You say leaving the compartment.

You found Ginny along with Ron on the platform. You saw the Weasley parents and next to the someone you didn't expect. Your dad. You felt the tears run down as you ran and jumped in his arms.

"Oh, June Bug." He said his voice cracking, "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy. It was so awful." You sob.

"I know, darlin'. I know." He said.

"I thought you were going back to the states?" You ask backing away.

"I will after this. I had to see you." He said wiping your tears.

"Dad... what is MACUSA going to do?" You asked.

"Well according to the Ministry there nothing for them to do. I'm going to try to convince them otherwise. There is a good chance they'll recall other MACUSA back to the states. Now before you get defensive. I'm currently working with Arthur to get you citizenship here. You will be turning seventeen in a year. That's legal adult in the wizarding world. You will be able to do what you want. I ask you now. What do you want?" He asked seriously.

"Dad, I have made a family here. They aren't blood, but they are my family. They have been there for me through the best and worst things. They have accepted me as one of their own no questions asked. Someone came into our home and took a member of my family. They are now threatening my family. I will fight to keep my family safe." You say fervently.

"Good Lord, you are my mother." Your father said with a smiled, "Alright, June Bug, we'll fight."

"Thank you, dad." You say hugging him.

You pulled away and something caught your father's eye. You followed his gaze to Fred and George. You could tell he didn't know which one was which. You smiled. You called Fred. He looked up and smiled at you. Then immediately stopped smiling at the sight of your father. He made his way over fear in his eyes.

"Dad, this is Fred Weasley, my boyfriend. Fred, this is my dad, Patrick Everglade." You say introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Fred said extending a hand.

"You as well son." He said taking his hand probably a little more firmly than he should.

Fred didn't flinch or bat an eye. He stayed steady. You were impressed.

"I promise to never hurt your daughter." Fred said seriously.

"Then I promise to never murder you and leave you in swamp as gator bait." You father said his face blank.

Fred tried not to react but a little fear flickered across his face. You punched your dad in the arm.

"Daddy!" You exclaimed.

"What?" Your dad said feigning innocence.

"Alright let's get going!" Molly's voice rang out.

"I got to go June Bug." Dad said pulling you into a hug.

"I'll miss you." You say breaking the hug.

"Me too." He said waving and turning away.

Fred grabbed your hand and you helped him both your luggage.

"June Bug?" Fred asked teasingly.

"If you tell anyone..." You threaten.

"Hey George!" He said sprinting to his twin.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!!!" You yell chasing after him.

For a moment you forget your sadness. You forget the coming storm. You forget the fight to come.

THE END

LOOK OUT FOR BOOK TWO: THE ORDER COMING SOON!!!!!


End file.
